Until World's End
by Trafalgar D. Celeste
Summary: Mei vit depuis sa tendre enfance sur l'Ile de l'Oubli mais elle n'a pourtant rien d'une enfant de méchant. C'est du moins ce que disent les habitants de cet enfer entouré d'eau. C'est au moment où elle receva son invitation pour Auradon que sa vie changea. Alors, fille de l'Ile de l'Oubli ou fille d'Auradon ? (Reprise de Descendants 1 et 2 puis invention)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Seuls mes Oc m'appartiennent. L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Descendants sont possessions de Disney.

 **Prologue:**

 **\- Pov Mal -**

"Il était une fois, il y a très longtemps...

Non! Rectification!

Il y'a une vingtaine d'années, la Belle épousa sa Bête devant six mille de leurs amis les plus proches et intimes.

Le gâteau était énorme!

Au lieu de partir en Lune de miel, la Bête réunit tous les royaumes et se fit élire Roi des Etats-Unis d'Auradon!

Il rassembla tous les méchants et leurs acolytes, c'est-à-dire tous les gens vraiment intéressants, et il les expédia sur l'Ile de l'Oubli avec une barrière magique pour les empêcher de sortir." Dis-je, "légèrement" de notre situation.

Je sortis une tablette montrant les différents endroits se situant sur l'Ile.

"Voici mon quartier... Pas de magie. Pas de wifi. Pas de porte de sortie ...

Enfin c'est ce que je croyais!

Un peu de patience, vous n'allez pas tarder à nous rencontrer. Mais d'abord voilà ce qui est arrivé. "

 **\- Pov omniscient -**

Auradon était un pays, un royaume où il y fait bon vivre. La joie y régnait chez ses habitants et aucun nuage gris n'obscursissait leurs jours.

Ben, fils de Belle et de la Bête, héritier de la couronne du Royaume, était convié à des essayages des différentes tenues pour son futur couronnement.

Il entra dans la salle du château où le rendez-vous était prévu.

Un homme arriva devant lui, avec tout un nécessaire de couture et de mesure dans ses mains.

"- Prince Benjamin! Quelle joie de vous revoir!

\- Moi de même!" Répondit-il, souriant et s'installant sur l'estrade que le couturier lui présentait,

"- Avez-vous une idée particulière pour la tenue de votre couronnement?

\- Je vous fais confiance. Vous avez carte blanche. "

L'homme s'empressa de prendre les différents outils dont il avait besoin, sur une table attenante de l'estrade.

"- Commençons donc par prendre vos mesures. Manche!"

Ben tendit son bras droit et laissa son regard dériver vers une fenêtre, offrant une vue imprenable sur l'Ile. Cette fameuse île... Il la fixa pendant plusieurs minutes, d'un air songeur et attristé, ne prêtant pas attention aux instructions du couturier.

"- Tour de tête..."

L'homme enroula son mètre autour de la tête du jeune prince afin de prendre minutieusement ses mesures.

Deux nouvelles personnes entrèrent dans la pièce. L'une était vêtue d'une magnifique robe jaune pâle, faisant ressortir ses magnifiques cheveux bruns. Tandis que l'autre, plus grand que la femme l'accompagnant, portait un costume d'un aspect assez royal de couleur bleue agrémenté de quelques dorures.

"- Comment est-il possible que tu sois déjà couronné le mois prochain? Tu es encore un bébé!

\- Il va avoir seize ans, très cher." Lui répondit la femme, posant un regard fier sur Ben.

"- Salut papa, salut maman!

\- Seize ans! C'est beaucoup trop jeune pour être couronné roi. Je n'ai pas pris une seule bonne décision avant mes quarante-deux ans !

\- Tu as décidé de m'épouser à vingt-huit ans.

\- Mais c'était soit toi soit Madame Samovard!" Dis la Bête, lançant un regard malicieux à son fils qui répondit par un léger rire. "Je plaisante." Belle roula légèrement ses yeux suite à la énième bêtise de son mari mais ne s'empêcha pas d'esquisser un petit sourire.

Cette famille vivait dans la joie et dans la plus grande entente. Bon nombre de familles rêverait d'avoir de telles relations avec leurs proches.

"- Maman, papa..." lança Ben, s'avançant légèrement vers ses parents, ce qui causa une petite réprimande du couturier, prenant de nouvelles mesures au bas des jambes.

Ben réussit à attirer les regards de ses deux parents, maintenant prêts à écouter leur fils.

"- J'ai déjà choisi ma toute première proclamation." Il prit un instant de pause pour calmer sa respiration ainsi que son angoisse. "J'ai décidé que les enfants qui vivent sur l'Ile de l'Oubli auraient le droit de s'installer à Auradon.

\- Oh! " L'actuel roi et reine regardaient leur fils avec deux grands yeux biens ouverts, se demandant s'ils ne venaient pas de rêver. Sur le choc, Belle lâcha la veste de son mari, qui atterrit sur le tapis de la pièce.

"- À chaque fois que je vois cette île, j'ai l'impression qu'on les a abandonnés.

\- Les enfants de nos ennemis jurés vivraient parmi nous?

\- On en ferait venir que quelques uns au début. Un petit groupe de ceux qui ont le plus besoin de notre aide." Il reprit un instant, voyant le regard de son père s'intensifier de colère. "Je les ai déjà choisis.

\- Ah bon?" La Bête commençait à perdre contenance face aux dires de son fils.

"- Toi aussi je t'ai donné ta chance.. Qui sont leurs parents?" Demanda Belle en adressant un regard, qui se veut rassurant, à son fils.

"- Cruella D'Enfer..." Il prit le temps de respirer entre chaque nom de méchants cité. "Jafar...La méchante Reine..." Ben vit les visages de ses parents se décomposer progressivement tandis que la liste continuait de s'annoncer. " Maléfique et...

\- Maléfique! Il n'y a pas pire méchant sur cette île !

\- Papa... écoute au moins..." tenta Ben d'ajouter.

"- Je ne veux pas en entendre parler! Ils sont coupables de crimes innommables.

\- Mais leurs enfants sont innocents ! Accordons leur le droit de vivre une vie normale pour voir!"

La Bête ne savait pas quoi penser de la décision de son fils. Cela pouvait mettre son royaume en péril. Et que diraient les autres grands noms du pays.

"- Papa..." Il devait lui faire confiance dès maintenant, sinon, que cela donnera-t-il quand il sera réellement roi. Il ne voulait pas non plus être toujours derrière son fils pour voir si ce qu'il fait est bon ou non. Il était grand et prêt à assumer ses propres choix et responsabilités.

"- Effectivement... Leurs enfants sont innocents.

\- Justement, en parlant d'innocents, tu m'avais parlé, il y'a longtemps, d'un enfant qui n'avait pas reçu un jugement juste de la part du royaume et qui était sur l'Ile alors qu'il ne le méritait pas et que tu regrettais ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là?

-Laisse cet enfant venir sur Auradon pour qu'il puisse enfin connaître ce qu'il aurait dû vivre depuis des années... ainsi que les enfants que je t'ai cité précédemment."

La Bête tourna sur elle-même pour finalement prendre le chemin de la sortie de la pièce mais attendait sa reine. Il s'avouait vaincu mais il devait se faire violence et faire confiance en son fils.

"- Bravo, tu as gagné. "Dis Belle à son fils, souriante et fière des décisions qu'entreprend son fils. "Allons-y." Elle partit en direction de son mari et sortirent, tous deux, de la pièce.

Ben venait de gagner une première étape. Même si son père n'approuvait l'idée qu'à moitié, il voulait lui prouver qu'il était capable de gérer une telle responsabilité et qu'il était digne d'être roi.

"- Reprenons là où nous nous étions arrêtés."

Le couturier reprit tout son nécessaire et son travail, il lui fallait absolument ses fameuses mesures!

Ben, écoutant ses instructions, replongea son regard vers cette fameuse île.

Avait-il fait le bon choix, se demandait-il. Mais la réponse était, pour le moment incertaine.

. . ˚ ✵ * ˚ ✧ * · ˚ * * ✵ · . · * ˚ ✹. *✦

· . . . . ˚ * ˚ * · ✵ . . . ˚ ✵ * ˚ ✧ ✹ *. · ✫ . . ✵ ✺ + ˚ . ✦. ✧ · . ✦ ⋆ * . . ✵ . . ✵

Bienvenue dans cette nouvelle fanfiction !

Voici enfin l'introduction de nos chers enfants de méchants, prêts à rejoindre Auradon et leur faire mener une vie de non repos.

En espérant que le prologue vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, pour dire ce que vous en avait pensé, ça m'aide à pouvoir améliorer l'histoire mais aussi mon style d'écriture. Et bien sûr un petit vote si cela vous a plu.

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, petit descendant !

A la prochaine !

(PS : Et rappelez-vous, parce qu'on est pourri, pourri jusqu'à la moelle ! XD )


	2. Chapitre 1 : Une invitation pour Auradon

**Disclaimer:** Seuls mes Oc m'appartiennent. L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Descendants sont possessions de Disney.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1**_ _ **: Une invitation pour Auradon**_

 _ **\- Pov omniscient –**_

L'Ile de l'Oubli était réputée pour ses méchants, ses enfants de méchants ; mais personne n'accordait d'importance à la beauté même de l'Ile. Ses mystères, sa vue imprenable sur la mer, son coucher de soleil... Toutes ces particularités de l'Ile faisaient d'elle un endroit fascinant.  
Tout était parfait pour elle, même si elle se demandait comment la vie était de l'autre côté de la barrière.

Les vagues s'écrasaient sur les falaises et les rochers au rythme de ses paroles et du vent virevoltant dans ses cheveux bruns.

" _Le roi et ses pairs_

 _Ont enfermé la reine,_

 _A bord d'un bateau de plomb._

 _Nous naviguons, et par ses pouvoirs_

 _Moi et mes frères vogueront._

 _Yo ho sur l'heure_

 _Hissons nos couleurs._

 _Hissez ho, l'âme des pirates_

 _Jamais ne mourra._

 _Yo ho quand sonne l'heure_

 _Hissons nos couleurs._

 _Hissez ho, l'âme des pirates_

 _Jamais ne mourra._

 _Il y a les morts il y a les vivants,_

 _On ne peut fuir le temps._

 _Grâce aux clés de la cage_

 _Il faut payer le diable_

 _Et piller le levant._

 _Les morts ne peuvent pas faire voile vers les mystères_

 _Du funèbre océan._

 _Mais nous ne sommes et soyons forts,_

 _Et rentrons au port._

 _Yo ho quand sonne l'heure_

 _Hissons nos couleurs._

 _Hissez ho, l'âme des pirates_

 _Jamais ne mourra. "_

Elle recroquevilla ses jambes contre sa poitrine, profitant de l'instant qui s'offrait à elle. Un moment de répit comme jamais elle n'avait eu.

" - Mei ! "

 _ **\- Pov Mei –**_

J'entendis une voix enfantine derrière moi. Je me retournai et vis une petite fille... Java, la fille de Javotte Tremaine.

" - Java, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu sais que c'est dangereux de venir dans la Baie des pirates seule !

\- Désolée Mei... Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes...

\- Que fais-tu là ?

\- Je suis venue te chercher ! Maléfique me l'a demandé. Elle doit te parler !

\- En te faisant venir ici alors que tu risques le danger... On aime le manque de considération des parents... " Je pris une pause avant de regarder de nouveau Java. " Écoute... Je viens à une condition. Je peux avoir une nouvelle couleur ?

\- Mais bien sûr ! Avec joie. Allez, suis-moi. On va au salon Tremaine ! "

Nous partîmes en direction du centre de l'Ile. Que me voulait Maléfique encore une fois ?

. . ˚ ✵ * ˚ ✧ * · ˚ * * ✵ · . · * ˚ ✹. *✦

 _ **\- Pov Mal -**_

 _ **"**_ \- Alors, qui est le pire d'entre nous maintenant ? "

Je pris une sucette qu'un petit gamin avait dans la main. Il se mit à pleurer à l'instant même où il ne vit plus le bonbon dans ses petites mains.  
Je pris une certaine satisfaction, sous les regards enchantés de mes amis. Oh attendez, je vous les présente.

Evie, fille de la Méchante Reine. Elle dit souvent qu'il n'y a pas plus belle et pure qu'elle.  
Jay, fils de Jafar. Il aide beaucoup son père pour sa boutique. Il vole des objets en tout genre ou des antiquités, même s'il rêverait, un jour, de tomber sur une vraie lampe.  
Et Carlos, le fils de Cruella D'Enfer. Un comble pour sa mère qui aime les chiens, son fils est terrifié, même par la seule mention de ces petites bêtes. Elle lui répétait souvent qu'ils étaient des bêtes affamés qui chassent en meute.

. . ˚ ✵ * ˚ ✧ * · ˚ * * ✵ · . · * ˚ ✹. *✦

 _ **\- Pov Mei -**_

 _ **"**_ \- Wouah ! Java, tu as encore fait du super travail " dis-je en scrutant ma nouvelle coupe devant le miroir.  
Je voulais quelque chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire et prouvant surtout que la Mei timide et réservée était révolue. Cette chevelure rouge représentait un tout nouveau départ.

" - Heureuse que ça te plaise ! " Ajouta Java, le sourire sur le visage.

Je lui donnais un petit pourboire. La vie pour elle n'était pas simple. Sa grand-mère la traitait comme Cendrillon. Elle ne pouvait que faire le ménage du salon de coiffure alors que cette petite a un véritable don.

" - Tout ça ? !

\- Tu le mérites Java. Ne te laisse pas malmener par les gens de l'Ile, tu es plus forte que ça.  
Je vais te laisser. Allons voir ce que Dame Maléfique veut me dire ! Salut Java ! "

Je partis du salon en lui faisant un petit salut de la main, auquel elle répondit, et me dirigea vers le QG de Maléfique.

. . ˚ ✵ * ˚ ✧ * · ˚ * * ✵ · . · * ˚ ✹. *✦

 _ **\- Pov Mal -**_

Nous nous mettions, tous les quatre, à rire, mais la rue devint de plus en plus déserte. Je sentis une présence derrière moi... Pourquoi est-elle là ?

" - Salut Maman. "

Maléfique, ma mère, méchante la plus crainte de toute l'Ile. Juste prononcer son nom donnait des frissons aux habitants. Moi... Non ma mère ne m'impressionnait pas.. Quoi que ?

" - Tu voles des sucettes Mal ? Quelle affreuse déception...

\- Mais je l'ai piqué à un bébé !

\- Ohh, ma petite fille devient vilaine. "

Ma mère s'approcha de moi et nous nous mettions à rire, sous les regards un peu gênés de mes amis. Mais je n'avais pas vu que ma mère m'avait pris la sucette des mains. Elle cracha sur celle-ci puis l'a mise sous son aisselle. Elle prit un instant de pause.

" – Rendez-la à l'horrible créature.

\- Maman...

\- Ce sont les détails Mal, qui marque une vraie différence entre la méchanceté et le véritable mal incarné. A ton âge, je maudissais de..

\- Déjà des royaumes entiers... " Dis-je en même temps qu'elle. " Oui je sais, et je vais m'améliorer. "

On entendit des bruits de pas arriver dans notre direction. Qui peut bien venir ici et surtout interrompre ma mère pendant qu'elle nous parle. Cette personne veut-elle être maudite de la main de Maléfique ou quoi ? !

" - Salut ! Je sais… Je suis en retard. Désolée d'avance. " dit une jeune fille à la chevelure rouge flamboyante. Je n'avais jamais vu cette fille auparavant, à moins que... Cette tenue, un manteau faisant office de robe avec des clous et chaînettes sur les manches, me disait bien quelque chose.

" - Mei, nous t'attendions. Heureuse que tu sois enfin parmi nous. " reprit ma mère.

" - Mais Mère, que fait-elle ici ? ! "

 _ **\- Pov Mei -**_

Je venais tout juste d'arriver et vis la bande de Mal ainsi que Maléfique et ses sbires. Bon, je devais comprendre que je n'étais pas la seule concernée.

" - Tiens... Salut Mei… " dit Jay, d'un ton charmeur.

\- Salut Jay. " Répondis-je, d'un ton légèrement froid.

" - On a bien failli ne pas te reconnaître avec cette nouvelle couleur. " ajouta Carlos.

" - Vous ne risquez pas de me reconnaître de base vu le peu de temps que l'on se côtoie... En tout cas, pas de cette manière... Amicale…

\- Trêve de bavardages, j'ai une grande nouvelle ! " Reprit Maléfique. Je devais avouer de l'entendre m'a légèrement fait sursauter et je ne pense pas être la seule, en regardant les autres enfants à côté de moi. " Vous cinq mes enfants avaient été choisis pour intégrer une nouvelle école, à Auradon. "

Evie, Carlos et Jay tentèrent de s'échapper mais se firent attraper par les gardes de Maléfique. Ils se débattirent sans grand résultat. Avec ces grands colosses, il était très difficile de se mouvoir.

" - Quoi ? ! C'est quoi cette histoire ? On ne veut pas y aller ! Il est hors de question de se retrouver avec ces petites princesses à paillettes en robe rose…

\- Et de sublimes princes parfaits ! " Cria Evie mais changea d'avis sous le regard de Mal. " Euh non... "

" - Personnellement, je ne veux pas porter d'uniforme... A part s'ils sont en cuir bien sûr !

\- Est-il vrai, qu'à Auradon, il y'a des chiens ? Maman dit que ce sont d'affreuses créatures assoiffées de sang qui chassent en meute et qui mangent les enfants pas sages.

\- Wouf ! " abboya Jay pour faire peur à Carlos.

" - Arrête Jay !

\- Voilà maman, on ne veut pas y aller.

\- Tu ne demandes pas à Mei ?

\- Je pense qu'elle sera la seule personne heureuse d'y aller. Elle s'entendra bien avec tout le monde là bas... Pas comme ici... Mais nous, nous ne voulons pas aller ! " Ajouta Mal.

" - Il faut voir plus grand ma gargouille, la domination du monde est à notre portée !

Maléfique nous faisait signe de la suivre dans son château.

Dans le salon, les parents d'Evie, Jay et Carlos étaient présents. Ils avaient l'air surpris de me voir ici. Un peu normal vu mon affinité avec Mal et sa bande... Surtout Mal...

Maléfique prit place dans un fauteuil face à un bureau et nous fit signe de l'écouter.

" - Vous allez aller à Auradon, obtenir la baguette de la Bonne Fée et revenir ici. Fastoche comme bonjour.

\- Et qu'est ce qu'o gagner ?

\- Deux trônes et deux couronnes assorties telle mère telle fille.

\- Je veux dire nous. " Mal montra ses amis à sa mère du bout des doigts, sans vraiment m'inclure dans ce tout. Je me doutais bien que cette invitation cachait quelque chose mais qu'aussi, Mal et ses amis désiraient un petit quelque chose venant de cette opération.

" - Cela fait vingt ans que l'on nous laisse croupir sur cette ile. Ma gargouille, avec cette baguette, tout ne sera plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Avec la baguette associée à mon sceptre, je serai en mesure de contrôler le bien et le mal selon ma volonté !

\- Notre volonté ! " Ajouta la Méchante Reine, accompagnée de Cruella et Jafar.

" - Notre volonté, notre volonté... Et si tu refuses, tu seras privée de sortie pour l'éternité, mon crapaud.

" - Maman... Bon c'est d'accord. " Dit Mal, déçue.

Chacun des enfants reçut quelque chose de la part de leur parent. Evie eut le miroir magique de sa mère, qui lui permet de voir tout ce qu'elle veut à travers.  
Jafar se retrouva triste. Il ne verra pas son fils pendant un long temps, lui qui en a besoin pour sa boutique d'antiquités.  
Cruella refusait que Carlos s'en aille. Elle essayait de l'en dissuader en parlant des chiens qui effrayaient son fils par dessus tout.  
Quant à Maléfique, elle donna à Mal son grimoire magique.

" - Les sorts ne fonctionnent peut-être pas ici mais seront efficaces sur Auradon. Fais en bon usage. Le futur de l'Ile de l'Oubli repose sur tes frêles épaules, ma gargouille. Ne gâche pas tout. "

. . ˚ ✵ * ˚ ✧ * · ˚ * * ✵ · . · * ˚ ✹. *✦

Une voiture, que dis-je, une limousine nous attendit devant le château de Maléfique. Chacun d'entre nous prit ses affaires et descendit pour rejoindre le véhicule.

" - Mei… " Maléfique m'interpela. " Viens ici mon enfant. "

Je me retournai et me dirigeai vers Maléfique, de nouveau attablée devant son bureau.

" - Je sais que tu dois être perdue de cette situation.

\- Je dois bien l'avouer.

\- Auradon te laisse cette chance, ne la laisse pas passer. Aide Mal et rapporte moi cette baguette et je te promets qu'il n'arrivera rien à ta mère... "

. . ˚ ✵ * ˚ ✧ * · ˚ * * ✵ · . · * ˚ ✹. *✦ . . ˚ ✵ * ˚ ✧ * · ˚ * * ✵ · . · * ˚ ✹. *✦ . . ˚ ✵ * ˚ ✧ * · ˚ * * ✵ · . · * ˚ ✹. *✦

* * *

 _ **Nda : Coucou les amis !**_ Un nouveau chapitre de sortit ! Satisfait ? J'essaie de trouver du temps afin de continuer mes histoires, malgré mes révisions. Et vous comment ça va ?

On avance doucement dans l'histoire et bientôt vers Auradon ! !

N'hésitez pas à voter si le chapitre vous a plu et aussi à commenter, cela m'aide à m'améliorer au fil des chapitres !

Je fais des gros bisous. A la prochaine !


	3. Chapitre 2 : Une arrivée attendue

**Disclaimer:** Seuls mes Oc m'appartiennent. L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Descendants sont possessions de Disney.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2 : Une arrivée attentue**_

 _ **\- Pov Mei -**_

" - Mei… " Maléfique m'interpela. " Viens ici mon enfant. "

Je me retournai et me dirigeai vers Maléfique, de nouveau attablée devant son bureau.

" - Je sais que tu dois être perdue de cette situation.

\- Je dois bien l'avouer.

\- Auradon te laisse cette chance, ne la laisse pas passer. Aide Mal et rapporte moi cette baguette et je te promets qu'il n'arrivera rien à ta mère... "

Je déglutis. Comment était-elle au courant pour ma mère ? Pour les habitants de l'île, je n'étais qu'une orpheline qui errait dans les ruelles sombres de cette terre isolée.

" - Comment êtes-vous au courant pour ma mère ? Elle est inconnue voire inexistante aux yeux des gens ici.

\- On va dire que j'ai mes petits secrets. Si tu le souhaites, je t'en parlerai mais seulement quand la baguette de la Bonne Fée sera mienne. Allez file ! Tu ne voudrais pas qu'ils partent sans toi. "

Je saluais Maléfique de la tête et pris le chemin de la sortie.  
Je vis les enfants entrer un à un dans la limousine, qui avait l'air immense, tandis que leurs parents leur criaient, en quelque sorte, des phrases d'adieu.

" - Rapporte plein d'or !

\- Rapporte un chiot !

\- Rapporte un prince ! "

Je me trouvais derrière Mal, qui était devant la portière du véhicule. Elle semblait hésiter et tourna son regard vers sa mère. Cette dernière la dévisageait d'un regard insistant laissant penser que sa fille n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.  
Mal entra finalement dans la voiture. Je suivis le mouvement. Je m'installai sur un des sièges, aux côtés de Jay et Carlos. L'intérieur était d'un luxe. Je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose de pareil.

On entendit quelque chose, des paroles venant de la pièce conducteur de la voiture. Il semblerait que ce soit le chauffeur. Ses dires n'étaient pas distincts à l'oreille mais je crus entendre " Les chacals ont embarqué. " Sûrement le fruit de mon imagination.

Le moteur venait de se mettre en marche. La limousine avançait. Nous étions donc en route pour Auradon.

Lors du trajet, je pris le temps d'observer chaque partie du compartiment dans lequel nous étions. Tout avait l'air d'être en cuir. Auradon devait rimer avec un certain luxe, ce qui était pour nous inconnu sur l'île.

Je vis les regards de Carlos et de Jay dévier de l'extérieur pour revenir face à eux. Un meuble à service rempli de nombreux aliments dont j'ignorai complètement les noms. Quelques secondes après, ils jetèrent sur les saladiers contenant ces différents mets.  
Toujours une raison pour se chamailler ces deux-là, pensais je en roulant des yeux.

Pendant ce temps là, je jetai un coup d'œil vers Evie et Mal, qui ont l'air de bien discuter... enfin je crois...

" - Tu as le teint tout gris. Je vais te redonner un peu de couleur. " Dis Evie, en sortant une palette de blush de son sac à main.

" - Rhhhaa laisse moi... Je...me concentre... " Répondis Mal, d'un ton légèrement agacé.

" - Et ben… C'est pas très séduisant. " Ajouta la bleue, en croquant dans un des aliments du buffet. On dirait ce qu'on appelle un bonbon, c'est ça ?

Carlos et Jay continuaient à se goinfrer tandis que je regardais, à travers la vitre, le paysage de l'Ile de l'Oubli que nous quittons.

" - Ces trucs... C'est salé comme de la noix mais c'est sucré comme je ne sais pas quoi. " Lança le plus jeune de la bande.

" - Je peux en avoir un peu ? " demanda Jay. Carlos ouvrit grand la bouche, remplie de tout et n'importe quoi. Charmant, pensais-je tout bas.

Je continuais à admirer le paysage en me disant que je quittais ce que j'ai toujours connu et comment sera la vie sur Auradon. Allais-je être rejetée comme je l'étais sur l'Ile ? On verra bien. Je ne devais pas me pourrir l'esprit de pensées négatives.

Nous avancions petit à petit de la sortie de l'Ile mais il y avait un problème. Je me souvins qu'il n'y a aucun pont reliant l'Ile à Auradon. Nous allons tomber à la mer.

" - Regardez ! " criais-je en pointant du doigt devant nous. Cela surprit le groupe que je prenne pour la première fois la parole mais ils se retournèrent sans demander leur reste.

" - C'est un piège !

\- Ahhhhhhhh ! ! ! ! ! " Nous criions tous d'une seule voix, nous tenant tous fermement les uns contre les autres.

Mais nous ne ressentions aucune sensation de chute.

" - Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- C'est sûrement de la magie ! " dis Evie. Tandis qu'elle parlait, je vis, par la vitre, une route jaune et brillante, apparue comme par magie. Elle avait sûrement raison.

" - Hey ! C'est ce petit bouton qui permet d'ouvrir la barrière magique ? " Demanda Mal au chauffeur, en montrant la petite télécommande qui se trouvait sur un des sièges.

" - Non. C'est celui-là qui ouvre la barrière magique. Ta télécommande n'ouvre que mon garage. Et cet autre bouton... " Il appuya sur un bouton se situant au dessus de sa tête. Une séparation remonta et nous coupa entièrement du chauffeur.

" - Je vois le genre... Un méchant. Chouette ce chauffeur ! " Ajouta Mal.

Nous étions enfin arrivés à la terre ferme. Il nous restait encore une bonne poignée de minutes de route avant d'atteindre notre destination. Le stress commençait à s'accroître.

" - Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ma mère t'a envoyé en mission avec nous. Loin de dire que tu sois inutile, mais ça me paraît étrange que nous ayons besoin, en particulier, de tes services.

\- Désolée de te décevoir Mal, mais si ta mère juge bon que je vous accompagne dans cette mission, je pense qu'il ne faut pas remettre en cause sa décision. De plus, j'ai aussi été invitée pour vivre à Auradon, c'est un droit qui tombe à point nommé. Et... Je dois bien avouer que j'ai bien quelque chose à en tirer de cette opération, mais ce n'est pas du même ressort que vous... " Répondis-je froidement à Mal. Je savais qu'elle ne me portait pas dans son coeur mais elle n'allait pas gâcher ma chance de pouvoir sauver ma mère mais aussi vivre la vie qu'on m'a volée.

La limousine commençait à ralentir. Une fanfare, la musique, tout un comité d'accueil qui se devait être joyeux et chaleureux pour notre arrivée.

La voiture garée, le chauffeur ouvrit la portière du véhicule, laissant tomber Carlos et Jay, se chamaillant une énième fois.

" - Arrête ! T'as pris tout le reste. Pourquoi tu veux ça ? Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est !

\- Parce que toi aussi tu le veux !

\- Non !

\- Donne le moi ! " Les garçons continuèrent de tirer sur le tissu pendant que nous tentions de les canaliser, sous les regards surpris de nos hôtes.

" - Les garçons !... On nous regarde.

\- Je faisais un peu de rangement. " Tenta de rattraper Jay. " Lève-toi. " dit-il à l'attention de Carlos.

" - Laissez cet endroit dans l'état dans lequel vous l'avez trouvé... Et prière de reposer ce que vous avez volé. " ajouta une femme, habillée d'une longue robe bleue, ample, décorée d'un noeud rose. Elle était accompagnée de deux autres personnes, de notre âge je dirais.

Jay s'avança et se dirigea vers la jeune fille qui était aux côtés de la femme. Attention, alerte Jay dragueur en vue ! Par Poséidon, je le sentais venir.

" - Salut ma jolie... Je m'appelle Jay. " La concernée répondit par un léger rire qui se voulait gêné. La femme s'interposa.

" - Bienvenue à Auradon, mes chers petits. Je me présente. Je suis la Bonne Fée, le proviseur de cette école.

\- Vous êtes la Bonne Fée ? Celle de bibidibobidibou ? " Demanda Mal.

" - Bibidibobidibou ! On connaît ses classiques.

\- Oui, je me suis toujours demandée ce qu'avait bien pu éprouver Cendrillon lorsque vous êtes apparue... jaillissant de nulle part avec votre baguette magique et votre sourire bienveillant... Et votre baguette magique ! " Etais-je la seule à penser que Mal avait l'air d'en faire trop ?

" - Cette histoire remonte il y'a bien longtemps. Or, comme je dis toujours, évite de te tourner vers le passé ou tu passeras à côté de l'avenir.

\- Très content de faire enfin votre connaissance. Moi c'est Ben. " dit le jeune homme aux côtés de la Bonne Fée et de la jeune fille.

" - Le prince Benjamin. Qui sera bientôt roi. " ajouta cette dernière.

" - J'étais conquise de nombreux princes. Ma mère est reine, par conséquent, moi je suis une princesse aussi.

\- La Méchante Reine n'a pas de statut reconnu chez nous... Et d'ailleurs, toi non plus. " Evie recula avec une mine attristée. Je sentais que les relations avec cette fille allaient être périlleuses. Elle représentait bien le cliché typique de la princesse qui se voulait parfaite et rabaissant tous les autres.

" - Je vous présente Audrey.

\- La princesse Audrey. Sa petite amie. N'est ce pas, Beninounet ?

\- Ben et Audrey vont vous faire visiter notre établissement. Je vous dis à demain les enfants. Les portes de la sagesse ne sont jamais closes ! Par contre, la bibliothèque ferme à 23 heures. Comme vous le savez peut-être, je suis à cheval sur le couvre-feu. " Elle partit rejoindre le bâtiment. Je sentais que j'allais bien m'entendre avec cette femme, elle semblait respirer la joie de vivre, ce qu'il me manquait sur l'Ile.

" - C'est tellement chouette de pouvoir faire enfin votre connaissance... " Il se mit à serrer les mains de chacun. Il eut un instant de pause en venant face à moi. Qu'il y'a t-il ? J'avais quelque chose sur le visage ? " Ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche. J'espère que cet événement restera graver dans l'histoire... C'est du chocolat ? " Carlos en avait encore plein les doigts. " Comme le jour où nos deux peuples ont commencé à s'entendre.

\- Ou le jour où tu as montré à tes cinq invités où se trouvent les toilettes.

-J'en ai peut-être fait un peu trop.

\- Un peu plus que trop même. " Mal et Ben se mirent à rire légèrement.

" - Moi qui voulait faire bonne impression.

\- Dis, tu es bien la fille de Maléfique, non ? " Ah le retour de la princesse paillettes. " Je voulais te dire, sincèrement, que je ne t'en voulais pas, même si ta mère avait voulu tué mes parents tout ça... "

Attendez, si je recolle les morceaux, elle était la fille de...

" - Oh, ma mère, c'est Aurore, la Belle...

\- Au Bois dormant... Oui j'en ai entendu parler. Et tu sais, moi non plus, je ne suis pas en colère auprès de tes grands parents même s'ils avaient invité tous les habitants du royaume, mis à part ma mère, à leur baptême ridicule.

\- Mais l'eau a coulé sous les ponts.

\- Des torrents. " Elles se mirent à rire pour finir d'une manière que je dirai assez hypocrite.

\- Et toi ? Je ne vois absolument pas qui tu es. " Me demanda Audrey.

" - Je suis orpheline. J'ignore l'identité de mes parents.

\- Oh... Mais ils ont dû commettre un acte très grave pour être exilé sur l'île de l'Oubli. " Je me retins de ne pas piquer une colère, respirais puis lui réponds.

" - Peut-être. Je l'ignore.

\- Et cette visite. Je vous emmène alors ? " Je remerciai intérieurement Ben de m'avoir sauvé de ce mauvais pas, tandis qu'il nous fit visiter l'établissement, non sans quelques piques lancées par Mal que Ben sus très bien répliquer. Ils pourraient bien s'entendre tous les deux.

La visite terminée, il nous laissa dans le hall du bâtiment des chambres en compagnie de Doug, le fils de Simplet, qui avait l'air, d'ailleurs, d'en pincer pour la fille de la Méchante Reine. Il nous expliqua nos emplois du temps et nous nous dirigeâmes vers nos chambres.

" - Mei !

\- Oui Doug ?

\- Désolé, j'avais oublié de le mentionner. Tu ne partages pas ta chambre avec Evie et Mal. Il n'y a plus de lits disponibles. Mais, ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'ai trouvé une place avec une colocataire qui sera très heureuse de t'accueillir. "

Sur qui vais-je tomber ?

. ✧

. * * ⊹ ˚ . . *

* * *

 _ **Nda : Coucou**_ _! Comment allez-vous ? Et un nouveau chapitre un ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise. Et encore désolée de tout ce retard accumulé. Je ferai tout pour le rattraper, quand mes concours seront achevés._  
 _N'hésitez pas à voter ou commenter si le chapitre vous a plu ! Au prochain chapitre ! Vous verrez qui va être la fameuse colocataire de Mei !_  
 _Gros bisous !_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Une nouvelle colocataire

**Disclaimer:** Seuls mes Oc m'appartiennent. L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Descendants sont possessions de Disney.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3 : Une nouvelle colocataire**_

 _ **\- Pov Mei -**_

" - Mei !

\- Oui Doug ?

\- Désolé, j'avais oublié de le mentionner. Tu ne partages pas ta chambre avec Evie et Mal. Il n'y a plus de lits disponibles. Mais, ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'ai trouvé une place avec une colocataire qui sera très heureuse de t'accueillir. "

Sur qui vais-je tomber ?

Après cette pensée, je pris la direction que m'avait indiquée Doug, sous les regards interrogateurs de Mal et Evie. Elles ne devaient sûrement pas avoir entendu notre conversation.

Je continuais mon chemin dans ce long couloir. Doug m'avait dit que je reconnaitrai la porte dès que je passerai devant. Il m'avait indiqué qu'elle était différente des autres, elles de couleur bois massif alors que celle-ci a des tons beiges. Une petite folie de ma colocataire, m'avait-il dit.

Je vis, au fond du couloir, cette fameuse porte. J'empressai le pas et arriva devant celle-ci.  
Je pris le temps de toquer, un peu de courtoisie et de politesse. Je ne tenais pas à faire mauvaise impression, tout de même.  
J'entendis une voix s'élever m'indiquant que je pouvais entrer.

Je pris ma valise d'une main et la poignée de la porte de l'autre et poussa la porte de l'endroit qui allait être mon nouveau chez moi. Une chambre immense et luxueuse. Du moins, ce n'était pas comme la mienne chez moi.

Je vis en face de moi une belle jeune fille brune. Elle devait avoir dans mes âges. On aurait cru une princesse.

" - Bonjour !

\- Bonjour ! " dit-elle d'une voix enjouée. " Bienvenue à Auradon ! Je suis heureuse d'enfin te rencontrer. Je m'appelle WeiYi Whiteday !

\- Enchantée de te rencontrer ! Je suis...

\- Mei, c'est ça ? Ne sois pas surprise, Doug m'avait donné quelques informations sur ma nouvelle colocataire. " ajoute-t-elle en arborant toujours un grand sourire. Elle devait être heureuse de pouvoir partager sa chambre.

" - On a installé un lit spécialement pour toi et je t'ai laissé de la place dans mon placard, vu qu'on n'a pas encore pu en commander un pour toi.

\- Mais pour tes affaires ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut en rangement.

\- Dans tous les cas, je n'ai pas non plus grand chose à ranger. On va dire que ça ne court pas les rues des boutiques de vêtements sur l'Ile. D'ailleurs, je ne t'ai pas demandé. Qui sont tes parents ? " Lui demandais-je en commençant par ouvrir ma valise.

" - Mon père est un homme normal travaillant avec le père de Ben et ma mère est la Reine Blanche.

\- La Reine Blanche ? La sœur de la Reine de Cœur du Pays des Merveilles ?

\- Tu as l'air de connaître ma tante. " dit-elle en esquissant un léger rire.

" - On va dire ça. A vrai dire, tout le monde la craint sur l'Ile, comme Maléfique. En même temps, après tout ce qu'elle a fait dans le Pays des Merveilles, on peut comprendre.

\- C'est sûr ! Et toi ? Qui sont tes parents ? "

Suite à sa question, je me sentais, de suite, moins à l'aise. Ce sujet est assez délicat pour en parler. Après, je peux toujours contourner la vérité et en cacher une partie. Ce ne serait pas étonnant de la part d'un enfant de méchant, même si ça m'embête de faire cela à WeiYi, elle qui a l'air si gentille.

" - En vérité, je ne sais pas trop. Je ne les ai jamais vraiment connus. En fait, sur l'Ile, je suis connue comme étant l'orpheline. Les habitants n'ont jamais vu mes parents et m'ont trouvé comme si je sortais de nulle part.

\- Je suis désolée, je n'aurai peut-être pas dû aborder le sujet...

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir.

\- Tu as hâte que commencent les cours ?

\- Oui, tellement ! Ça fait des lustres que je rêve de suivre les cours de l'Académie d'Auradon. Même si ce n'était qu'un rêve au début.

\- Et maintenant, ce n'est plus le cas. Tu vas pouvoir vivre une vie comme jamais tu n'as vécu. D'ailleurs, on a beaucoup de cours en commun ! C'est cool, non ?

\- Oui, mais je peux te poser une question. Je ne te fais pas peur ? Je veux dire, je suis une enfant de méchant. Beaucoup d'entre vous n'apprécient pas tellement les personnes comme moi.

\- Sauf que toi, tu as l'air différente des autres enfants de méchants. Je ne sais pas, je le sens comme ça. "

Nous continuions de discuter pendant de grosses minutes. WeiYi avait l'air d'une fille sincère, qualité que j'envie vu qu'elle est très peu présente sur l'Ile.

" - Je vais te laisser, il faut que je rende mon devoir sur l'Histoire d'Auradon. On se retrouve ce soir au dîner. Et surtout, n'hésite pas si tu as besoin d'aide, je serai là. "

Je souris légèrement suite à sa phrase, et hochais légèrement la tête en guise de salutation.

Après qu'elle ait quitté la chambre, je me remis au rangement de mes affaires. C'est fou la place que WeiYi m'avait laissée, mais je n'aurai pas besoin de tout ça.

Trente minutes plus tard, tout était enfin à sa place. Je réajustais quelques petites bricoles sur ma table de nuit et posais un petit cadre où trônait une photo. Quatre personnes souriantes... Ce qu'ils me manquaient...

Je pensais, pendant les secondes suivantes, si Mal et Evie s'étaient bien installées. Je pris mon blouson noir parsemé de chaînes et sortis de la chambre, en prenant soin de bien refermer la porte.  
Je me dirigeais vers la chambre de Mal et Evie. Je toquais à leur porte.  
Quelques instants d'attente et Mal ouvrit.

" - Ah... C'est toi... "

Sympa comme accueil...

" - Alors ta coloc ? C'est ce que tu imaginais ? Tu t'entends bien avec ? A vrai dire, ça ne m'étonnerait pas de toi.

\- Oui, elle est sympathique et vous ? Vous êtes bien installées dans votre chambre ?

\- Super d'esquiver ma question...

\- Mal... Laisse la un peu respirer... Ouiii, je suis trop ravie ! Mais en ce qui concerne Mal...

\- Je vais devoir mettre une tonne d'écran total...

\- Un peu de soleil ne va pas te faire de mal... Je te trouve même un peu palichonne.

\- Non merci Evie !

\- Vous voulez qu'on aille chercher les garçons et visiter un peu le campus. Ça pourra peut-être nous aider à obtenir des informations pour trouver la baguette de la Bonne Fée.

\- Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec toi, Mei ! Elle se trouve où leur chambre ? " Demanda Mal.

" - Doug avait l'air de dire que les chambres des garçons se trouvent de l'autre côté du pavillon.

\- Génial ! Alors, allons-y ! "

Nous quittions la chambre des filles, en direction vers celle des garçons.  
Doug n'avait pas menti en disant qu'elle se situait à l'opposé des nôtres. Ça nous fait faire de la marche.

Arrivées face à la porte, Mal ouvrit sans demander la permission.

" - Hey les gars !

\- Les filles ! Comment ça va ? Pas trop princesse, votre chambre ? " demanda Jay.

" - Juste Mal qui veut vivre hors de la lumière du soleil sinon elle est géni... " Evie se retint sous le regard pesant de Mal. " Mais Mei ne loge pas avec nous.

\- Comment ça se fait ? " interrogea Carlos.

" - Pas assez de place. Du coup, elle vit avec une princesse d'Auradon. Enfin... Si c'est bien une princesse…

\- C'en est une. " Les quatre enfants de méchants me fixèrent avec de gros yeux. " C'est la fille de la Reine Blanche, la nièce de la Reine de Cœur.

\- Sérieux ? ! Peut-être qu'elle sait où se trouve la baguette de la Bonne Fée. Mei, tu dois tout faire pour le savoir.

\- Attends attends… On se connait à peine. Je ne vais pas lui demander d'emblée cela.

\- Bien sûr que non. Tu ne vas pas le lui demander directement. Il te manque pas mal de pratique en tant que méchant alors que tu aurais pu en avoir grâce à tes fréquentations.

\- Là n'est pas le sujet ! " dit Evie. " Mei... Est-ce que, par hasard, ta colocataire t'aurait proposé de t'aider quant à la vie sur Auradon.

\- Oui. Elle me l'a proposé.

\- Donc sers-toi de cette occasion. " ajouta Jay.

Je m'apprêtais à sortir de la pièce quand je vis la tête de Ben pointer le bout de son nez.

" - Excusez-moi de vous déranger.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. On sortait de toute façon. " Lui répondis-je.

" - Bien. Je vois que vous avez pris vos marques. J'avais oublié de vous dire quelque chose d'important. Si vous avez besoin de communiquer au sein d'Auradon, vous aurez besoin d'un petit quelque chose. "

Ben sortit des petits rectangles plats de sa poche. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

" - Qu'est ce que c'est ? " demanda Carlos.

" - C'est un smartphone. Il vous permettra d'appeler, d'envoyer des messages, et d'utiliser tout plein d'autres fonctions. Je pensais que vous connaissiez cela.

\- Malheureusement, ce genre d'objets se fait très rare sur l'Ile et est très méconnu par beaucoup d'habitants. " Ajouta Mal.

" - Je l'ignorais... " Un long silence se fit suivre. " Hum… J'en ai apporté un pour chacun de vous. J'ai pris l'initiative d'y ajouter mon numéro. Comme ça, en cas de pépin, vous pouvez me contacter. Bon je vous laisse. Profitez bien de votre journée. "

Nous saluons Ben et nous le vîmes partir.

" - Bon, je pense qu'on a un bon moyen de pouvoir trouver ce que l'on cherche. " Dit Mal en me fixant longuement.

. . ˚ ✵ * ˚ ✧ * · ˚ * * ✵ · . · * ˚ ✹. *✦

Une heure que je cherche WeiYi dans tout le campus et aucune trace d'elle. Et je ne peux revenir voir les autres avant d'avoir quelque information.

Je me dirigeais vers l'allée des casiers. Qui sait peut-être que je la trouverai ici.

Je marchais et je sentis des regards se poser sur moi. A croire que les habitants d'Auradon n'ont pas complètement accepté la venue d'enfants de méchants dans leur royaume.

Je me sentis légèrement mal à l'aise sous ces regards insistants, dont un garçon, grand et blond, qui me fixait depuis que je suis arrivée.

" Mei, calme-toi. Ne fais pas attention à eux. Concentre-toi sur ta mission " pensais-je.

Un instant de calme puis je vis une silhouette familière. On dirait Audrey. Peut-être sait-elle où se trouve WeiYi. Allez, ça ne me coûte rien de le lui demander.

" - Audrey ?

\- Oui ? Ah oui… Mei, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Excuse-moi de t'importuner. Je me demandais si tu savais où pouvait se trouver WeiYi ?

\- WeiYi Whiteday ? Je regrette. J'ignore où elle est. Mais... Il y a un endroit où elle aime aller de temps à autre. Je crois que c'est dans une clairière, à l'arrière de la forêt du terrain de tournoi. Elle y est peut-être.

\- Merci Audrey ! "

Je partis en direction du terrain de tournoi. En effet, il y avait bien une forêt à côté.  
Je tentais d'y rentrer, de passer à travers les arbres et les buissons mais cela restait compliqué.  
De plus que j'avais une légère impression de déjà vu. J'étais déjà passée devant cet arbre là. Je crois que je me suis perdue sans savoir si je vais réellement trouver cette fameuse clairière.  
J'essayais de retrouver le chemin du retour mais rien n'y faisait et impossible d'appeler Ben, il n'y avait aucun réseau.  
Le jour commençait à tomber et je continuais toujours d'avancer avec l'espoir de trouver la sortie.  
Je vis de légères lumières et avançai toujours un peu plus. Je tombai sur une petite étendue d'herbe donnant sur la mer... Une petite crique.  
La vue y était magnifique. Cet endroit était reposant.

J'entendis, soudain, des pas courir vers moi. Je me retournai et vis WeiYi.

" - WeiYi ! Je te cherchais partout !

\- Et moi donc. On s'est fait un sang d'encre. Tu étais introuvable.

\- Comment tu as fait pour me trouver ?

\- Grâce à la géolocalisation de ton téléphone. Ben m'a donné ton numéro par la même occasion. Pourquoi tu te trouves là en fait ?

\- C'est Audrey qui m'avait dit que tu aimais beaucoup aller dans une clairière, derrière la forêt. Mais je me suis perdue en chemin.

\- Audrey... Ça fait des années que je ne suis pas retournée là-bas. Pas forcément sympa comme piège de sa part.

\- Mais le principal, c'est que tu m'ais retrouvée.

\- Exact. Allez, il faut qu'on rentre. Tu dois être affamée en plus. "

Nous avions discuté de pas mal de choses durant le retour. WeiYi était une amie d'Audrey, il y a quelques années. Mais c'était du passé. WeiYi ne supportait pas ce qu'Audrey faisait subir à d'autres élèves, les humilier... Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle a osé dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur à cette dernière mais, bien sûr, elle ne l'a pas accepté et a tiré un trait sur leur amitié. Elle ajouta même qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues si WeiYi nuisait à sa personne. Sympa Audrey...

Avec toutes ces révélations, j'ai totalement omis de lui demander où peut se trouver la baguette de la Bonne Fée. Vite, il faut que je trouve une idée pour que ça ne fasse pas gros.

" - Je me demandais, Auradon est connu quand même pour sa magie. C'est bizarre qu'on n'en voie pas tant que ça.

\- Auradon reste un royaume magique. Nous avons toujours nos racines, nos origines magiques mais elle a peut-être fait son temps. La prochaine génération n'en a pas forcément la nécessité. Mais n'empêche pas que j'aime toujours observer des artéfacts magiques et rien de tel que le musée d'Auradon pour cela.

\- Cela m'intéresserait beaucoup d'y aller.

\- Je pourrais te faire visiter.

\- Avec grand plaisir.

\- Bon je te laisse, il faut que je finisse un devoir. Toi, va manger. Tu en as besoin. A tout à l'heure. "

. . ˚ ✵ * ˚ ✧ * · ˚ * * ✵ · . · * ˚ ✹. *✦

J'arrivai dans le réfectoire et vis Mal et les autres attablés devant leur repas. Je les rejoingnais.

" - Tiens, une revenante ! " s'exclama Jay.

" - Alors du nouveau ? " Ajouta Mal.

" - Oui je sais peut-être où se trouve la baguette.

\- Super ! Rendez-vous dans la chambre des garçons à minuit dans ce cas. "

. ✧

. * * ⊹ ˚ . . *

* * *

 _ **Nda :**_ _Hey ! Comment allez-vous ? Et oui, un nouveau chapitre de sorti._  
 _Quel va être le plan de nos héros pour trouver la baguette ? Suite au prochain chapitre !_  
 _En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu._  
 _Gros bisous !_


	5. Chapitre 4:Une intrusion et une baguette

**Disclaimer:** Seuls mes Oc m'appartiennent. L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Descendants sont possessions de Disney.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4 :**_ _ **Une intrusion et une baguette**_

J'arrivai dans le réfectoire et vis Mal et les autres attablés devant leur repas. Je les rejoingnais.

" - Tiens, une revenante ! " s'exclama Jay.

" - Alors du nouveau ? " ajouta Mal.

" - Oui je sais peut-être où se trouve la baguette.

\- Super ! Rendez-vous dans la chambre des garçons à minuit dans ce cas. "

. . ˚ ✵ * ˚ ✧ * · ˚ * * ✵ · . · * ˚ ✹. *✦

- _ **Pov Mei -**_

Depuis que j'étais rentrée, je n'arrivais pas à me reposer ni à trouver le sommeil. Je ne cessais de fixer mon réveil, sur ma petite table de nuit. Minuit allait bientôt sonner.

Je me levais discrètement de mon lit, pour ne pas réveiller WeiYi qui semblait dormir comme un loir. Je pris le temps de fermer délicatement la porte de la chambre, en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Je quittais le pavillon des dortoirs des filles pour me diriger vers celui des garçons. Le ciel étoilé était magnifique. On pouvait voir chaque étoile distinctement. Chose aisée ici qui ne l'est pas forcément sur l'Ile, elle qui était souvent nuageuse.

Je réussis à entrer dans le pavillon sans me faire repérer et longeais l'immense couloir desservant les différentes chambres.  
Je vis deux silhouettes féminines face à une porte. Sûrement Mal et Evie devant la chambre des garçons.

"- Mal ! Evie! " Chuchotais-je, assez fort pour que les filles puissent m'entendre.

"- Mei! Te voilà !" S'exclama Evie.

"- Pourquoi vous attendez devant la porte ? Les garçons nous laissent au pied de la porte?

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font mais on n'a pas vraiment que ça à faire! " Mal commença à frapper sur la porte, avec un peu d'énervement. Dans les deux minutes qui suivent, Jay ouvrit la porte.

"- Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Qu'est ce qui vous empêchez de nous ouvrir pendant tout ce temps? " Demanda Mal, "légèrement" agacée.

"- On a découvert quelque chose de génial ! Regardez!" Dit-il en nous laissant entrer dans leur chambre. Carlos était devant un écran de télévision, avec des manettes dans les mains, et gesticulait dans tous les sens.

"- Ils ont sérieusement des jeux vidéos ici !

\- Et oui Mei ! Je vois que tu t'y connais contrairement à nos chères amies !" Enchérit Jay, pendant qu'il retournait vers son lit, où une multitude d'objets différents reposait.

"- Jay. Qu'est ce que tu fais?" Demanda Mal.

"- Ça s'appelle du vol.

\- Okay... et quel est l'intérêt ?

\- Et bien Mal, c'est comme si je m'achetais tout ce que je veux sauf que c'est gratuit." Dit-il en prenant un ordinateur dans ses mains.

"- D'accord. Tu peux jouer à ça ou sinon laisser tout ici et les reprendre quand on régnera sur le monde !" Ajouta Mal en reposant un téléphone sur le matelas.

"- On croirait entendre ta mère." Evie n'avait pas tord. A croire que Mal pouvait faire froid dans le dos comme sa maternelle.

"- Oh merci ! Ça me touche!

\- Peut-être mais, tu fais les choses à ta façon et je les fais à la mienne. " Jay avançait vers Carlos qui jouait encore devant la télévision. Il avait l'air d'avoir battu un nouveau boss.

"- Je vous ai eu bande de nuls! Jay ! Tu devrais essayer mec. C'est génial !" Carlos tendit les manettes à son ami qui commençait à jouer. Je jetai un oeil et je devais bien l'avouer, ce jeu est génial et impressionnant, déjà en tant que spectateur alors en tant qu'acteur. Je me demandais ce que ça pouvait donner.

"- Les garçons ! Vous avez oublié pourquoi nous sommes venus dans cette école ? " Mal était de nouveau énervée. Je sais que cette mission lui tenait beaucoup à coeur mais pas forcément pour les autres, eux qui souhaitaient juste vivre dans un environnement différent que l'Ile.

"- La Bonne Fée...bla bla bla... Baguette magique ... bla bla bla...

\- C'est unique comme occasion. Réfléchissez ! On peut montrer notre vraie valeur à nos parents. On va leur prouver qu'on est méchant et mauvais, qu'on est sans coeur, cruel et sans pitié. Ok?" Répliqua Mal.

"- Oui" répondirent ses trois amis, légèrement apeurés.

"- Même si j'ai un doute en ce qui concerne Mei.

\- Ah et pourquoi donc Mal?" J'étais assez remontée suite à la phrase de Mal.

"- Bah tu es simplement la moins méchante d'entre nous. Tu es plus une habitante d'Auradon qui s'est paumée sur l'Ile et qui refuse de déroger aux règles."

Mes pensées tournèrent vers ma famille et aux paroles que Maléfique avait prononcées avant notre départ. Je devais malheureusement me faire violence.

"- Je suis prête à te prouver que tu as tort et ton mauvais jugement.

\- Et comment ?

\- Tu m'as bien demandé de soutirer des informations sur l'emplacement de la Baguette, non? Sinon, pourquoi avons-nous organisé cette réunion en pleine nuit?

\- Donc tu sais où elle se trouve ? " Questionna Carlos.

"- Pas tout à fait. WeiYi m'a parlé d'un musée où plusieurs artefacts magiques d'Auradon y sont exposés. Peut-être qu'elle s'y trouve.

\- Plus qu'à vérifier. Evie, sors ton miroir. " Demanda Mal à son amie.

Nous nous installions autour d'une table et Evie revint avec son miroir entre les mains.

"- Miroir miroir magique au... devant mon nez, où la Baguette de la Bonne Fée est-elle ... cachée ? " On attendit quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'une image apparaisse sur l'objet magique. "La voilà!

\- Zoom en arrière. " demanda Carlos. C'est vrai qu'on ne pouvait pas vraiment situer où se trouvait la Baguette avec la vision du miroir.

"- Miroir magique recule un peu. Non plus près... Plus près encore ... Encore un peu...

\- Je peux reprendre ma partie? Je suis au niveau 3!

\- Stop !" Cria Jay.

Le miroir montrait enfin une image nette du lieu où résidait la Baguette.

"- Ils l'ont mise dans un musée ? On sait où il se trouve ?

\- À trois kilomètres d'ici." Ajouta Carlos.

"- On y va !" Mal semblait pressée de pouvoir enfin voir et tenir cet objet.

Nous prenions le nécessaire pour cette escapade tout en ne surchargeant pas.  
Je remis mon blouson quand je vis Evie se rapprocher.

"- Je voulais te dire merci Mei. Grâce à toi, on a eu une piste très rapidement.

\- Mais je ne pense pas que ça suffise aux yeux de Mal.

\- Ça viendra. Mais n'oublie pas que tu nous as grandement aidés à poser les premières bases de l'édifice.

\- Merci Evie."

Nous quittions la chambre des garçons, direction le musée d'histoire culturelle d'Auradon.

"- Carlos!" Cria Evie, en tentant de rester discrète.

Le fils de Cruella avait profité de notre temps de préparation pour continuer sa partie mais était toujours devant son écran.

"- J'arrive!"

. . ˚ ✵ * ˚ ✧ * · ˚ * * ✵ · . · * ˚ ✹. *✦

Nous étions devant le parvis du musée. Trois kilomètres à pied, que ça a été épuisant, surtout dans cette nuit noire sans lune.

"- Allez... Regarde dans le miroir." Demanda Mal à l'attention d'Evie.

"- Mon mascara a coulé ?

\- C'est ça... Et s'il te plaît, pendant que tu y es, vois si tu peux localiser la Baguette !

\- Pas de souci. Par ici!"

Nous suivions Evie, équipée de son miroir magique, jusqu'à, ce qu'il semble être, l'entrée principale du musée.  
Même à travers les vitres, on pouvait voir que cet édifice renfermait des trésors inestimables de la magie et de l'histoire du Royaume.  
Mais mauvaise nouvelle pour nous, un garde faisait sa ronde dans cette salle principale.

"- C'est le rouet de ta mère ?" Dit Jay pour Mal. Je jetai un œil et vis l'objet en question. Il s'agissait bien de l'objet des tourmentes de la famille de la Belle au Bois Dormant créé par la méchanceté personnifiée.

"- Ouais ça fait un peu ringard." Renchérit Carlos.

"- Il est magique. Il n'a pas besoin d'avoir l'air effrayant. " Je vis Mal sortir son grimoire de son sac. Mais qu'a-t-elle en tête ? " Ne perds pas une minute rouet ensorcelé, ma victime doit vite le doigt se piquer.

\- Impressionnant.

\- Je suis terrorisé. "

Il est vrai que le sort n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté mais les formules de ce grimoire étaient sûrement compliquées à mettre en œuvre.

"- Ça va... attendez. Pique le doigt du gardien sans tarder. Mon ennemi dans le sommeil doit sombrer." Le gardien se leva de son siège et s'approcha du rouet de Maléfique. Son index avança jusqu'à atteindre l'aiguille et le planter. Le gardien sombra quelques secondes après dans un sommeil de plomb comme la Belle au Bois Dormant." Qu'est ce qui a l'air ringard maintenant ? ..." dit Mal en tentant d'ouvrir la porte, qui était fermée à clé.

"- Reculez et admirez " frima Jay pendant qu'il reculait pour prendre de l'élan.

Ne me dis pas qu'il va essayer de forcer la porte en fonçant dedans. Et je vis Mal feuilleter son grimoire magique.

"- Porte, réponds à ma requête ! Ouvre-toi sans une pichenette. "

Et la seconde suivante, la porte s'ouvrit sans aucune résistance. Mais Jay se cassa la figure sur le sol du musée. Ceci dit, sa chute était plutôt hilarante.

"- Tu viens?" Dit Mal à l'attention de Jay.

"- Debout Jay !" Ajouta Carlos.

"- Ça va...

\- Je voulais juste t'aider ...

\- Chuttttt!" Demanda Mal.

Nous introduisions dans le musée avec Evie en tête de file, le miroir magique en main. Nous allions emprunter un premier escalier pour un étage mais je remarquai qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

"- Les gars, vous ne trouvez pas qu'il manque Carlos?

\- Carlos !" Cria Mal.

\- J'arrive ! " Répondit le concerné. Il nous rejoignit, essoufflé.

"- Tu étais encore dans le hall d'entrée, je présume ?

\- Tout à fait Mei !

\- On est tout près ! Au premier ! " annonça Evie

Nous entamions l'ascension de l'escalier mais pas simple tenir un rythme soutenu. On connaît bien le calvaire de monter un escalier rapidement.

"- Allez, dépêchez vous ! On y est presque !"

Nous venions d'arriver au premier étage, dans un immense hall. Bon nombre de bibelots magiques y étaient entreposés, mais pas simplement bienveillants. Je reconnaissais certains objets maléfiques que possédaient certaines personnes sur l'Ile.

"- Mei, tu viens." M'apostropha Evie, tandis que j'observais une pierre de lune.

Je rattrapai Evie et vis les autres complètement figés. Mais je compris seulement après avoir regardé ce qu'il y avait en face de moi.  
Quatre statues de cire représentant les parents de mes quatre compagnons.

"- Maman... " dit Evie. Je vis de la tristesse émaner de son regard.

"- Il assure." Ajouta Jay à l'attention de son père.

"- J'oublirai plus jamais la fête des mères, c'est juré. " finit Carlos.

"- Bon la Baguette n'est pas là. On se bouge ... En route !" Annonça Jay. Nous nous mettions en route mais Mal ne nous suivait pas. Elle avait toujours le regard fixé sur la statue de sa mère.

"- Peut-être devrions-nous la laisser un peu seule ? Elle nous rejoindra après. " Je le chuchotais à Evie qui avait l'air d'approuver.

Nous continuions d'avancer à tâtons dans le musée à la recherche de cette fameuse baguette magique. Nous avancions sans vraiment savoir où nous allions. Le musée était immense même si nous avions le miroir magique d'Evie avec nous.

Nous marchions dans un grand couloir quand je vis une légère lumière scintiller sur le côté. Je pris la direction de cette dernière.

"- Mei! Où est-ce que tu vas? On ne doit pas se disperser!" Dit Jay en tentant de me rattraper, suivi de Carlos et d'Evie.

Et cette lumière nous emmena jusqu'à un balcon donnant sur un niveau inférieur où se trouvait la Baguette de la Bonne Fée. Cette lumière n'était que le dôme qui l'entourait.

"- On l'a enfin trouvé !

\- Evie, va chercher Mal. Nous, on descend, voir ce qu'on peut faire pour prendre le Baguette. " ajouta Jay.

"- Je reviens vite. Pas de bêtises. "

Carlos, Jay descendent avec moi au niveau de la Baguette.

"- Comment on peut faire pour la sortir de là? " me dis-je.

"- Attendons que Mal revienne. Elle aura sûrement une idée."

Un silence régna entre nous pendant un instant. C'était légèrement bizarre de me retrouver avec eux, vu que notre entente n'est pas des meilleures.

"- C'était assez perturbant de voir les statues de nos parents. Elles semblaient réelles." Carlos tentait de briser le silence.

"- C'est bien vrai. Et d'ailleurs, Mei, tu n'as pas vu l'un de tes deux géniteurs exposés ici?" Me demanda Jay.

"- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je les ai vu? Je te rappelle que je suis orpheline, l'Orpheline de l'Ile!

\- D'accord! J'ai compris. Et je pensais, tu as des nouvelles d'Uma et sa bande ?

\- Pourquoi j'en aurai?

\- Tu n'étais pas avec Harry à un moment?" Demanda Carlos.

Je n'eus le temps de répondre que Mal et Evie étaient arrivées et descendaient les escaliers pour nous rejoindre.  
Je vis des étoiles dans les yeux de Mal. Enfin l'objet de ses pensées était devant ses yeux.

J'apercevais Jay, intrépide pour ne pas changer, s'approcher du dôme de la Baguette pour tenter de dérober cette dernière. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

"- Jay! Non!" Cria Mal tandis que Jay passait sous la rambarde. " Attends non! Ne fais pas ça ! "

Jay toucha du bout des doigts le dôme magique et fut propulsé de l'autre côté de la pièce. Une alarme s'activa. Le bruit était insupportable, je tentais de couvrir suffisamment mes oreilles pour atténuer le bruit.

"- Un champ de force plus une sirène d'alarme!" S'écria Carlos.

"- Je trouve que c'est un peu excessif!" Répondit Jay.

J'entendis des bruits de pas à travers le son assourdissant de l'alarme. Il fallait qu'il nous arrive ça en plus!

"- Les gars ! Je crois que le garde s'est réveillé. On ne doit pas rester ici!

\- Allons-nous-en! " Cria Mal.

Nous empruntions l'escalier pour le rez de chaussée du musée à toute vitesse. Il ne faut absolument pas qu'il nous rattrape.

"- Dépêchez vous !

\- Vite!" Cria Evie.

Cinq minutes plus tard, nous trouvions enfin la sortie du musée. L'alarme ne s'était toujours pas arrêtée.

"- Où est Carlos?

\- Il nous suivait pourtant. " Répondis je.

Soudain, l'alarme a cessé de retentir.

"- Carlos!

\- Ne me remerciez pas !" Répondit le concerné.

"- Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriquais ?

\- Je vous sauvais la mise!

\- Bon c'est pas tout ça, on doit rentrer." Intima Evie.

"- Et c'est malin Jay, on va devoir aller en cours demain!" Répliqua Mal.

. ✧

. * * ⊹ ˚ . . *  
•─────✧─────•

* * *

 _ **Nda:**_ _Hey! Comment ça va? Nouveau petit chapitre tout frais sorti! Et oui, nos chers amis ont quelque peu échoué sur leur intrusion._  
 _J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires et des votes, ça fait toujours plaisir!_  
 _Gros bisous !_


	6. Chapitre 5 : Premier cours

**Disclaimer:** Seuls mes Oc m'appartiennent. L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Descendants sont possessions de Disney.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5 :**_ _ **Premier cours**_

Cinq minutes plus tard, nous trouvions enfin la sortie du musée. L'alarme ne s'était toujours pas arrêtée.

"- Où est Carlos?

\- Il nous suivait pourtant. " Répondis-je.

Soudain, l'alarme a cessé de retentir.

"- Carlos!

\- Ne me remerciez pas !" Répondit le concerné.

"- Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriquais ?

\- Je vous sauvais la mise!

\- Bon c'est pas tout ça, on doit rentrer." Intima Evie.

"- Et c'est malin Jay, on va devoir aller en cours demain!" Répliqua Mal.

. . ˚ ✵ * ˚ ✧ * · ˚ * * ✵ · . · * ˚ ✹. *✦

- _ **Pov Mei -**_

《 _BIP BIP BIP... BIP BIP BIP..._ _》_

J'entendis le réveil sonner à plusieurs reprises. J'avais des difficultés à émerger. En même temps avec la nuit que nous avons passé, cela peut se comprendre. Je me remis sous la couette en espérant que ce cher ami le réveil ne refasse pas entendre de sa "belle" voix.

《 _BIP BIP BIP... BIP BIP BIP..._ _》_

Ce réveil commençait vraiment à m'embêter. Je sortis légèrement de mes draps pour éteindre cette machine qui troublait mon repos.

"- 7h30..." me dis-je. "7h30!"

Je me réveillais en sursaut.  
Mince je vais être en retard pour le premier jour de cours, même si c'est légèrement une institution sur l'Ile.

Mon regard fit le tour de la chambre à la recherche de mes affaires pour que je puisse agir le plus rapidement possible afin de perdre moins de temps.

" - Mei ça va ? " WeiYi venait juste de rentrer dans la chambre.

" - Il est 7h30 ! Les cours commencent à 8h et je viens à peine de me lever.

\- Déstresse. Tu dis qu'il est 7h30 ?

\- Oui. Regarde mon réveil. Je n'hallucine pas.

\- Je pense que le passage de la barrière entre l'Ile et Auradon l'a quelque peu déréglé. La barrière cause des soucis aux objets électroniques à cause de sa magie. C'est pour ça que vous avez peu d'objets électroniques sur l'Ile. Et je te rassure, il n'est que 6h45. " WeiYi me montrait l'heure sur son téléphone. Mais bien sûr, pourquoi n'ai je pas pensé au téléphone ?

" - Comment sais-tu tout cela sur l'Ile ?

\- Pour ça, je peux dire merci aux cours sur la vie des royaumes et régions hors d'Auradon. Allez, va te préparer tranquillement et rejoins moi dans le hall du pavillon. On ira manger un bon petit déjeuner avant ton premier cours. Ça te va ?

\- Super ! Je file ! "

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, je sortis de la chambre habillée d'un ensemble bomber, crop top et pantalon noir, avec mes cheveux rouges qui ressortent. Java a fait du très beau travail.

Je descendais les escaliers quand je vis WeiYi m'attendre dans le hall, comme prévu.

" - Tu es prête ?

\- Oui. Hâte de manger !

\- Tu verras. Tu n'auras pas à envier l'Ile pour ça. "

Arrivées toutes les deux au réfectoire, nous prenions chacune un plateau et les remplissions, surtout de croissants et de pains au chocolat. WeiYi m'avait conseillé cela parce que c'est délicieux, apparemment.

Nous nous installions à une table et commencions à manger.

" - Tu commences par quel cours ce matin ? " Me demanda t-elle.

" - Soutien en bonté, il me semble.

\- Tu verras, la Bonne Fée est une super prof. " Dit-elle, une tartine et une cuillère dans les mains. " Alors qu'est ce que tu en penses ? " dit-elle, en désignant le pain au chocolat que j'avais dans la main.

" -C'est délicieux ! Je n'ai jamais mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon !

\- Tu vois, quand je te disais que tu n'auras pas à envier l'Ile ! Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu ! "

Je continuais de manger mon petit déjeuner, mais je sentais quelque chose d'étrange derrière moi. Comme un regard insistant.

Je me retournais légèrement pour voir ce qui le causait cette gêne. Je vis un garçon, le même qui me fixait hier, quand je cherchais WeiYi. Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Je l'intrigue ? C'est sûr qu'un enfant et même plusieurs enfants de l'Ile de l'Oubli à Auradon, ça a de quoi être surprenant.

" - Qu'est ce que tu regardes, Mei ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Il y a ce garçon qui ne cesse de me fixer, là bas.

\- Ah faut croire que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil. C'est Thomas, le cousin de Ben. Il est plutôt sympa mais il faut tout de même rester sur ses gardes.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il a plutôt la cote avec les filles et il peut être assez joueur avec elles. En plus, tu es une fille de l'Ile, ce qui peut d'autant plus l'intéresser. Promets-moi de faire attention !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai vécu pire sur l'Ile, enfin... Je crois... "

WeiYi regardait furtivement sa montre.

" - C'est pas tout ça mais je dois te déposer devant ta salle avant ton cours. Je pense qu'arriver quelques minutes plus tôt fera bonne impression à la Bonne Fée, vu que ce n'est pas trop dans les habitudes des enfants de l'Ile.

\- Même si, de mon côté, je suis mauvaise élève en ce qui concerne le retard et la flemmardise.

\- Ce n'est pas très enfant de l'Ile ça.

\- C'est ce qu'on me reprochait souvent.

\- Mais tu vas voir. Tu vas trouver ta place ici. Aie confiance. "

WeiYi avait les mots pour réconforter. Ça a beau faire deux jours que l'on se connait, mais je sentais que je pouvais lui faire confiance, qu'elle me considérera comme et pour ce que je suis et pas de mes origines.

Nous quittions le réfectoire pour nous diriger vers la salle de cours.

Nous arrivions face à la porte de la salle de classe. La Bonne Fée nous avait vu et me fit signe de rentrer avec un immense sourire sur le visage. WeiYi me fit la bise et donna rendez vous ce midi pour lui dire comment la matinée s'est passée.

Je rentrais dans la salle et m'installais face à un bureau et attendais les autres pour le début du cours.

Aucun signe des autres ... Ils avaient 10 minutes de retard. Les bonnes vieilles habitudes n'allaient pas se perdre du jour au lendemain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous entendions la porte de la salle s'ouvrir, sur nos fameux retardataires.

"- Vous voilà enfin!" adressa la Bonne Fée aux arrivants " Installez vous dans le calme, je vous prie."

Mal et Evie s'installèrent au pupitre, derrière moi, tandis que Jay et Carlos se placèrent au bureau d'à côté.

"- Je vois qu'on fait la bonne élève." me chuchota Mal " En même temps venant de toi...

\- Dis-toi que je peux faire ça pour faire bonne impression et me rapprocher de la Bonne Fée. Sait-on jamais ce à quoi cela peut servir.

\- Mhhh ça m'étonnerait. Tu n'es pas suffisamment méchante pour ça. "

Mal se fit interrompre par la Bonne Fée qui souhaitait commencer son cours. Elle retourna le tableau noir, devant elle. Plein d'inscriptions s'y trouvaient.

"- Commençons donc la leçon ! "

J'entendis, derrière moi, les filles sortir des feuilles. Allaient-elles suivre comme il faut le cours? Je n'en suis pas si certaine.

Je vis juste, Mal prit sa feuille et commença à dessiner. Chasser le naturel et il revient au galop!

Je me retournais à ma place dès que j'entendis la voix de la Bonne Fée s'élever.

"- Si quelqu'un vous confie un bébé en pleurs, que faîtes vous? Petit a, vous lui jetez un sort. Petit b, vous l'enfermez dans une tour. Petit c, vous lui donnez le biberon. Ou petit d, vous lui arrachez le cœur. Evie !

\- La deuxième solution c'était quoi?

\- Hmm quelqu'un aurait une idée ? " demanda la Bonne Fée.

La Bonne Fée avait posé cette question. Pour moi, la réponse était évidente. Les trois autres solutions étaient bien trop barbares et horribles pour être la bonne réponse. Je regardais derrière moi et vis le regard de Mal, comme si elle me déconseillait de répondre. Comme si elle voulait récupérer la gloire pour elle ou amadouer la Bonne Fée en participant.

"- Mal?

\- C. Je lui donne le biberon.

\- C'est exact encore !

\- Qu'est ce que tu es forte!" s'exclama Carlos.

"- Il faut juste prendre la réponse la moins amusante.

\- Ahhh " dirent-ils tous, sauf moi. C'est une façon de penser, du moins pour eux.

"- C'est parfaitement logique !" dit Evie.

Mal remit directement son nez dans ses dessins.

Je vis une jeune fille, toute timide au demeurant, arriver dans la salle de classe. Elle passa à côté de nous en lâchant un petit cri significatif, de peur sans doute.

"- Bonjour ma chérie ! " dit la Bonne Fée. Cette jeune serait donc sa fille?!

"- Il faut que tu signes l'autorisation de finir les cours plus tôt pour le couronnement." Elle passa un papier à sa mère.

"- Tout le monde se souvient de ma fille Jane ?" dit la Bonne Fée en signant le document.

"- Maman non!

\- Chuut, n'aie pas peur. Jane, je te présente les nouveaux."

Jane se tourna vers nous et nous regarda avec un air apeuré.

"- Salut...Ne faites pas attention à moi... Comme avant..."

Jane repartit de la salle rapidement tout en laissant un nouveau petit cri échapper de ses lèvres.

"- Hmmm continuons la leçon. Vous trouvez une fiole de poison. Que faites-vous? Petit a, vous le versez dans le vin du roi. Petit b, vous en enduisez une pomme. Ou petit c, vous restituez la fiole aux autorités compétentes."

Tout le monde levait la main précipitamment pour donner sa réponse. Tant pis si Mal ne souhaitait pas que cela vienne de ma bouche. Je vis Jay et Carlos se chamailler mais la Bonne Fée donna la parole à Jay.

"- Petit c, on la restitue aux autorités compétentes." Cela value un petit applaudissement de la part de la Bonne Fée.

"- C'est ce que j'allais dire" ronchonna Carlos.

"- Ouais sauf que je l'ai dit en premier. Viens là... Qui est ce qui l'a dit en premier hein? C'est qui qui l'a dit?" Dit Jay, en grattant la tête de Carlos.

"- Messieurs?... Messieurs !... Je dois vous encourager à utiliser toute cette énergie sur le terrain de tournoi.

\- Non ça va aller. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais on ne préfère pas." Ajouta Carlos.

"- Il est déjà midi! Le cours est terminé. On se retrouve donc dans deux jours pour un prochain cours. Je vous souhaite bon appétit ! "

Je rangeais toutes mes affaires dans mon sac et sortis de la salle en compagnie des quatre enfants de l'Ile.  
Je vis WeiYi m'attendre vers les casiers. Mal m'interpella.

"- Je vois que tu es attendue.

\- Oui. Elle m'aide à m'intégrer.

\- Tant que ça ne te dévie pas de l'objectif qu'on a en commun.

\- Dis-toi que c'est pour notre objectif commun. Et...Tu devrais faire pareil. Ça pourrait t'aider.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vois très bien qui pourrait faire l'affaire." Dit-elle, en fixant légèrement Jane.

. ✧

. * * ⊹ ˚ . . *  
•─────✧─────•

* * *

 _ **Nda:**_ _Hey ! Comment allez-vous? Un nouveau petit chapitre de sorti! En espérant que ça vous plaira._  
 _N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire !_  
 _Gros bisous !_


	7. Chapitre 6:Une sélection et une

**Disclaimer:** Seuls mes Oc m'appartiennent. L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Descendants sont possessions de Disney.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 6**_ _ **: Une sélection et une nouvelle rencontre**_

Je rangeais toutes mes affaires dans mon sac et sortis de la salle en compagnie des quatre enfants de l'Ile.  
Je vis WeiYi m'attendre vers les casiers. Mal m'interpella.

"- Je vois que tu es attendue.

\- Oui. Elle m'aide à m'intégrer.

\- Tant que ça ne te dévie pas de l'objectif qu'on a en commun.

\- Dis-toi que c'est pour notre objectif commun. Et...Tu devrais faire pareil. Ça pourrait t'aider.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vois très bien qui pourrait faire l'affaire." Dit-elle, en fixant légèrement Jane.

. . ˚ ✵ * ˚ ✧ * · ˚ * * ✵ · . · * ˚ ✹. *✦

- _ **Pov Mei-**_

Je rejoignais WeiYi qui m'attendait devant les casiers. Elle avait un sac rempli dans les bras.

"- Hey! Alors ? Ça s'est bien passé ce matin?

\- Oui super bien, si on omet le problème Mal.

\- Ah mince... Rien de grave j'espère?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te dirai tout quand on se sera installée au réfectoire. Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide à porter ton sac ? Il a l'air d'être bien lourd.

\- Non ne t'en fais pas. Je me débrouille. Et... on ne va pas au réfectoire! " dit WeiYi, tout enjouée.

"- On va où dans ce cas?

\- Aujourd'hui, ce sont les sélections pour l'équipe de tournoi d'Auradon. Je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas t'y emmener pour te faire découvrir un nouvel aspect d'Auradon et déjeuner en même temps.

\- La Bonne Fée en avait légèrement parlé en cours quand Jay et Carlos se sont un peu trop chamaillés. Elle leur a conseillés d'y aller.

\- C'est cool! On les croisera sûrement. Allez, on y va!"

Nous avions traversé une bonne partie du campus avant d'atteindre le terrain de tournoi. J'étais estomaquée de par sa taille. Il est immense! En même temps, on n'a jamais eu de tel espace sur l'Ile.

WeiYi me fait signe de la suivre et nous nous dirigions vers les gradins pour nous poser.  
Nous nous installions sur les premières marches, de façon à ce qu'on puisse bien voir les matchs de sélection.

WeiYi sortit tous les mets qu'elle avait préparés. Tout cela avait l'air appétissant. J'avais trop faim après cette matinée de cours.

"- Quand as-tu eu le temps de préparer tout ça ? Il y en a pour tout un régiment !

\- Je n'avais pas cours une partie de la matinée. Du coup, j'en ai profité pour préparer un petit pique-nique. Je me disais que c'est plutôt sympa comme premier déjeuner en tant qu'élève d'Auradon.

\- Tu as bien raison. Merci beaucoup pour cette surprise!

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Alors, qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Mal lors du cours de ce matin?

\- Je pense qu'elle a toujours une dent contre moi.

\- Pourquoi?

\- On va dire que je n'ai pas vraiment le profil type d'une méchante ou enfant de méchant selon elle. Pour elle, j'agis plus comme le ferait une enfant d'Auradon.

\- Tu n'agis pas comme tu es censé le faire pour elle? Écoute, tout le monde est différent. Chacun peut avoir sa propre vision des choses. Tu n'as pas le même passif que Mal. C'est normal que vous soyez différentes. Laisse le temps au temps et tu verras, tu montreras ta propre vision, l'enfant de méchant qui est en toi. Enfin quand je dis enfant de méchant, je ne pense pas du tout que tu es méchante. " dit WeiYi, un peu embarrassée.

"- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire. Après Mal est tout de même la fille de Maléfique. Elle a une vision sur la méchanceté assez arrêtée.

\- Je me doute. C'est un peu la reine du Mal sur l'Ile. Tiens, goûte ça. J'ai fait des mini croque-monsieurs! Tu m'en diras des nouvelles." Ajouta-t-elle, en approchant une petite assiette devant moi. Je pris un bout.

"- C'est délicieux ! Je n'avais jamais goûté cela avant !

\- Ma mission est de te faire rattraper ton retard au niveau culinaire. Tu as raté énormément ! "

Nous continuions à rire tout en nous régalant quand une voix forte et grave retentit.

"- Venez par ici ! Les sélections pour l'équipe de tournoi d'Auradon vont commencer !"

Je vis tout un groupe de garçons avancer vers l'entraîneur. Je reconnus certaines têtes, qu'on a vues lors de notre arrivée, mais aussi ce Thomas.

"- Tiens, regarde il y'a Thomas." dis-je à WeiYi, surprise de m'entendre parler de lui.

"- Étonnant qu'il soit là. Je ne pensais pas qu'il s'intéressait au tournoi et que toi tu parles de lui direct comme ça.

\- Je ne sais pas. Ça m'a surprise de le voir là. "

Je vis Jay arriver avec Carlos, ce dernier un peu à la traîne.  
L'entraîneur souhaitait la bienvenue à tous les candidats et expliquant très rapidement les postes de chacun pour le premier match.

"- WeiYi, tu peux m'expliquer les règles du tournoi?

\- Bien sûr. Alors deux équipes s'affrontent et doivent marquer le plus de buts avant la fin du temps imparti. La balle doit être exclusivement touchée et lancée par la batte que chaque joueur possède.

\- D'accord, ça n'a pas trop l'air compliqué. Et c'est quoi cette zone qui se trouve en plein milieu du terrain et où se trouve actuellement Carlos?

\- Pas compliqué ? Hmmm justement la zone rouge va compliquer un peu la partie. Sur les deux côtés du terrain, il y a des machines. Elles lancent des projectiles dans cette zone pour compliquer la progression des équipes. Il faut donc les éviter. D'ailleurs... Carlos devrait peut-être se déplacer légèrement...

\- Et toi ! Le garçon perdu ! Mets toi en place et sors de la zone rouge." Cria l'entraîneur, à l'attention de Carlos.

"- La zone rouge? C'est quoi? " Carlos avait complètement l'air d'être perdu.

Il prit sa place. L'entraîneur lança un coup de sifflet. Le match pouvait commencer.

L'intensité y était alors que ce n'était qu'un match de sélection d'équipe. Qu'est ce que ça allait donner en compétition?

La balle volait de tous les côtés jusqu'à ce que Jay l'attrape dans sa batte. Il parcouru le terrain à une vitesse hallucinante, sans oublier de bousculer certaines personnes, aussi bien de l'équipe adverse que la sienne.  
Il passa la zone rouge sans aucune difficulté. Il avait failli être touché par un missile mais il est passé facilement au dessus de ce dernier. Je vois que le parkour sur l'Ile aide finalement.

Il arrivait de plus en plus près de la cage de l'équipe adverse. Mais aussi de Carlos, qui perdait son sang froid tant Jay avançait vers lui. Il ne tenait plus en place.

"- Jay! C'est moi! Tu ne me vois pas? Attends arrête! Jay arrête! Non non! " Cria Carlos. Il ne trouva comme solution de se jeter au sol en se protégeant avec son bouclier.

Jay se servit de lui d'appui pour pouvoir lancer la balle de sa batte dans le but.

La balle dans le filet, il rentra dans la cage en faisant peur au gardien. Il était tellement euphorique qu'il en faisait peur. Enfin, je crois que c'est bien de l'euphorie...

"- Ouah allez, on continue! Wouah ouh ouh ouais! " Oui c'était bien de l'euphorie.

"- Toi ! Tu viens me voir tout de suite! " L'entraîneur criait assez fort pour que Jay puisse l'entendre à l'autre bout du terrain. De ce que j'entends de sa voix, il n'a pas l'air très content. Je lançais un regard à WeiYi et elle, aussi, ne savait pas trop quoi en penser.

Tous les garçons se rassemblaient autour de l'entraîneur. Ce dernier avait l'air de fixer intensément Jay.

"- C'était quoi ça ? " disait il à l'attention de Jay. Il ne savait trop quoi penser. "Je vais te dire ce que c'est. C'est du talent à l'état brut ! Viens me voir plus tard, je te montrerai un truc que tu n'as jamais vu. Les règles du jeu ça s'appelle. Bienvenue dans l'équipe mon grand! " Il prit l'épaule de Jay de sa main de manière chaleureuse. L'entraîneur se tourna, à présent, vers Carlos, on dirait. On le voyait de dos, pas simple de savoir. "Faire partie de la fanfare, ça te plairait ? "

Carlos ne savait pas quoi penser.

"- Je vais l'entraîner. " ajouta Ben.

"- Si tu insistes... On refait cette action!"

Les garçons repartirent sur le terrain les uns après les autres. Je vis Thomas me donner un regard et un léger sourire avant de partir.

. . ˚ ✵ * ˚ ✧ * · ˚ * * ✵ · . · * ˚ ✹. *✦

Les matchs de sélection étaient terminés ainsi que notre déjeuner avec WeiYi. Elle m'avait dit qu'on avait le même cours après la pause déjeuner. Elle m'attendrait devant la salle le temps que j'aille chercher mes affaires au casier et je fasse ma "bonne action" auprès de Mal.

J'arrivais devant le couloir des casiers. Il était à moitié à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment et était ouvert à moitié sur le parc du château. Parce que oui l'académie d'Auradon se trouve dans un château, qui plus est celui du roi Adam et de la reine Belle. Cet endroit était vraiment agréable.

Je vis Evie et Mal discuter devant le casier de cette dernière.

"- Salut " dis-je aux deux filles.

"- Ah ! Tu m'as fait peur !" Dit Mal.

"- Moi, te faire peur ! Wouah, j'ai fait peur à la fille de Maléfique ! " Ajoutais-je, toute fière. Je voyais Evie se retenir d'échapper un léger rire.

"- J'ai juste été prise de surprise. N'en sois pas fière. Avoir peur de toi je ne crois pas mais, juste, ne recommence pas.

\- Ouais c'est vrai tu as raison. Il faut se méfier des nouveaux. " Entendais-je au loin. La voix ne me disait pas grand chose. Je me retournais légèrement et vis Audrey, accompagnée de Ben et un autre garçon. Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? WeiYi me l'a dit. On l'avait vu au match de sélection… .. hmmm ... Chad! Oui le fils de Cendrillon!

"- Je vais vous laisser. Je dois aller en cours de chimie. A plus Mei, à plus Mal! " nous dit Evie.

"- À plus.

"- C'est quoi ton prochain cours" me demanda Mal.

"- Histoire sur les pirates.

\- Ça ne va pas être trop compliqué pour toi.

\- Pourquoi ça? " Je stressais légèrement tout d'un coup.

"- Tu vis à la baie des pirates sur l'Ile et tu côtoyais Harry un temps. Du coup tu dois connaître quelques trucs.

\- Pas faux." Je soufflais intérieurement de soulagement, mais je n'écoutais qu'à moitié ce que disait Mal, surtout qu'elle parlait de nouveau de la mission, comme quoi elle avait réussi à amadouer Jane. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'écouter ce que pouvait dire Audrey derrière nous. Oui, je suis une fouine. J'écoute les conversations des autres et ce n'est pas bien, quoi que ...

"- N'exagère pas Chad. Laisse-leur une chance" ajouta Ben.

"- Ne le prends pas mal Beninounet, mais, tu es trop crédule. Je sais que ta maman est tombée amoureuse d'une méchante grosse bête qui s'est changé en beau prince. En ce qui concerne ma mère, l'affreuse sorcière est restée tout aussi affreuse... La mère de cette fille.

\- Je crois que vous vous trompez. A tout à l'heure."

Ben avait l'air d'avoir mis un terme à la conversation.

"- Salut!"

Ben m'a fait sursautée. Il était derrière moi.

"- Tu m'as surprise." Je regardais vite fait mon téléphone pour voir l'heure. "Je vais vous laisser. Je dois passer prendre mes affaires avant d'aller rejoindre WeiYi. A plus! "

Je partis vite vers mon casier, prendre mes affaires.

"- Bienvenue à Auradon, belle inconnue."

Je sursautais et me retournais rapidement. C'était Thomas.

"- Tu m'as fait peur!

\- Excuse-moi. Ce n'était pas mon intention. Je voulais te souhaiter la bienvenue.

\- C'est pardonné. Merci c'est gentil …

\- Oh j'en oublie mes bonnes manières, je suis …

\- Thomas " le coupais-je.

"- Ah tu me connais ?

\- On va dire ça. WeiYi m'a un peu parlé de toi.

\- WeiYi, la fille de la Reine Blanche ? Elle est très sympa.

\- Oui c'est bien vrai." Je souris légèrement en jetant un petit regard vers Thomas. C'était la première fois que je le voyais en face à face. Il a de beaux cheveux blonds, de magnifiques yeux bleu gris métalliques... euh je m'emporte un peu là!

"- Et toi?

\- Comment ça "et toi?"" J'étais légèrement perdue.

"- Ton nom." Il me souriait chaleureusement, un peu amusé de ma maladresse, on dirait.

"- Mei.

\- C'est un joli nom. Je vois que tu as l'air pressée." Il fixait mes livres que j'avais dans les bras. "Je vais te laisser. En espérant pouvoir se croiser prochainement.

\- Moi aussi. A plus. "

Je laissai Thomas derrière moi et filai en vitesse vers la salle de cours. Quand WeiYi va apprendre ce qu'il s'est passé...

. ✧

. * * ⊹ ˚ . . *

* * *

 _ **Nda:**_ _Coucou mes petits descendants ! Un nouveau petit chapitre de sorti. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Voilà Thomas introduit dans l'histoire. Que va t- il nous réserver ? Surprise surprise..._  
 _N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir._  
 _Je vous fais de gros bisous mes petits descendants._


	8. Chapitre 7:Tu t'y connais beaucoup

**Disclaimer:** Seuls mes Oc m'appartiennent. L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Descendants sont possessions de Disney.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 7**_ _ **: Tu t'y connais beaucoup en pirates**_

"- Mei.

\- C'est un joli nom. Je vois que tu as l'air pressée." Il fixait mes livres que j'avais dans les bras. "Je vais te laisser. En espérant pouvoir se croiser prochainement.

\- Moi aussi. A plus. "

Je laissai Thomas derrière moi et filai en vitesse vers la salle de cours. Quand WeiYi va apprendre ce qu'il s'est passé...

. . ˚ ✵ * ˚ ✧ * · ˚ * * ✵ · . · * ˚ ✹. *✦

 _ **Pov Mei**_

Je courrais le plus rapidement possible afin de rejoindre WeiYi. J'espérais juste de ne pas arriver en retard.

WeiYi m'avait dit de tourner à droite après avoir longé toute l'allée des casiers, rentrer dans le bâtiment et la salle devrait être après le laboratoire de chimie, là où Évie avait cours.

Je courrais comme une furie. WeiYi me vit, avec un regard surpris.

"- Cours pas, Mei! T'inquiète pas, le cours n'a pas commencé ! " dit-elle de façon rassurante avec un léger rire.

"- Je suis désolée. Ça a pris plus de temps que je ne pensais.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es tombée sur Mal, j'imagine?

\- Pas que. J'ai croisé... Thomas aussi.

\- Sérieux?! Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait?

\- Juste me souhaiter la bienvenue et faire un peu connaissance. Mais je devais vite partir pour ne pas arriver en retard ici.

\- Ah d'accord…

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas?

\- Pourquoi je t'en voudrais de lui avoir parlé? Ça devait arriver." Dit-elle en lâchant un léger rire. " Tu peux parler à qui tu veux. Juste fais attention.

\- Je te promets que je ferai attention.

\- Veuillez entrer, s'il vous plait."

Une femme nous demandait d'entrer dans la salle de classe. Elle était grande, élancée. Elle était habillée élégamment, faisant ressortir ses cheveux blond vénitien. J'imagine qu'elle doit être le professeur d'Histoire sur les pirates.

Je fixais WeiYi. Elle devait sûrement voir que je me questionnais sur cette personne.

"- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! " rigola-t-elle. " Je te présente Mlle Wendy Pan, professeur d'Histoire spécialisée dans les pirates.

\- Pan? Comme Peter Pan?

\- Et oui, comme Peter Pan ! " J'entendis une voix féminine assez méprisante, du moins j'en avais l'impression. Une jeune fille rousse passa devant nous et se retourna. " Il faut sortir d'une grotte pour ne pas savoir qu'elle est sa fille, et ma marraine qui plus est.

\- C'est bon Jade, pas la peine d'en rajouter ...

\- Oh, t'inquiète WeiYi. Hmm à qui avons-nous l'honneur ? La nouvelle ? Une enfant de méchant ?

\- C'est Mei.

\- WeiYi, laisse donc la nouvelle se présenter. Tu ne veux pas qu'elle me parle? Tu veux la protéger ? Mais tout le monde aime me parler. Je suis Jade Darling, la fille de Wendy Darling." Elle me tendait une main face à moi. Je la saisis. " Et polie. Pour une fille de l'Ile, je suis surprise. Tu devrais en prendre de la graine, WeiYi." WeiYi commençait à avancer. C'est vrai qu'on devait entrer en classe, même si je voyais bien que WeiYi ne voulait entamer une conversation avec Jade. Mais cette dernière s'interposa légèrement. " D'ailleurs, tu sais que mon frère attend toujours de tes nouvelles.

-Les filles, veuillez entrer s'il vous plait. Le cours va commencer." Super, on s'est faites repérer par le professeur en plus.

Jade se retourna et avança jusqu'à son pupitre après nous avoir fait un immense sourire.

Nous nous rendions dans la salle et nous nous installions avec WeiYi, côte à côte.

"- Bienvenue dans ce nouveau cours. Je vois que nous avons un nouveau visage parmi nous. Bienvenue à toi Mei." Cela fait bizarre de se faire saluer et présenter devant une classe entière. Tous les regards se sont posés sur moi. "Aujourd'hui, nous allons continuer ce que nous avons vu la dernière fois. N'oubliez pas, qu'au prochain cours, en classe entière, je formerai des groupes de travail avec un sujet défini pour chacun. Le travail final devra être présenté sous forme de présentation orale. Mei, pour rattraper cette session de cours, nous pouvons proposer à un élève de la classe de t'aider. Je pensais à Wei…

"- Professeur, ce n'est pas la peine. Je peux m'en occuper personnellement." ajouta Jade, en coupant le professeur.

"- C'est gentil Jade. Mais je pensais à WeiYi. Vu qu'elle aide Mei à s'intégrer et à de bons résultats dans cette matière.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mlle Pan. Je veux bien laisser la place à Jade, si elle y tient autant. De plus, c'est la meilleure élève de la classe. Elle saura mieux aider Mei que moi." Répondit WeiYi. Je voyais bien qu'elle le disait à contre cœur.

"- Bon, dans ce cas, Jade, je te laisse la responsabilité de rattraper les cours de Mei.

\- Merci beaucoup. Je ne vous décevrai pas, Mademoiselle." Jade dit cela avant de jeter un regard de victoire vers WeiYi. Mais pourquoi elle se comportait ainsi?

"- Bon, cette affaire étant réglée, nous allons reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêtés la fois dernière."

Le cours continuait. Nous étudions les bateaux et leur équipage qui ont marqué l'histoire. Mlle Pan avait mentionné le Jolly Roger, le célèbre navire du Capitaine Crochet. Elle en parlait de façon si passionnée. Le voyait bien les différentes histoires qu'a pu raconter son père. Puis elle a entrepris un discours sur des navires plus récents, plus contemporains, qu'ils soient pirates ou non. J'ai tiqué quand mes oreilles ont entendu ce nom.

"- L'Intercepteur était un navire de la Marine Royale anglaise. Il était d'ailleurs considéré, à l'époque, comme étant le bateau le plus rapide au monde. Aucun autre ne pouvait le surpasser..."

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lever la main.

" - Oui Mei, une question?" Mlle Pan me sourit en approbation pour que je puisse prendre la parole.

"- Je vous prie de m'excuser, Mademoiselle, mais il me semble que votre information au sujet de l'Intercepteur soit faussée…"

Toute la classe se retourna et me fixant de manière indignée. J'entendis plusieurs "Qu'est ce qu'elle raconte la méchante?" et j'en passe. WeiYi me regardait d'un regard presque suppliant. Je pouvais même lire un "Pourquoi as-tu dit cela?" au travers de ses yeux.

"- Silence, je vous prie" L'intégralité de la classe se tut. "Je t'écoute Mei.

\- En fait, c'est vrai que l'Intercepteur est connu pour sa grande vitesse, qu'il surpasse tous les autres navires mais en réalité, c'est plutôt le Black Pearl le navire plus rapide au monde.

\- C'est du n'importe quoi." entendis-je. J'aurai cru entendre la voix de Jade. La classe repartit dans une cacophonie générale. Peut-être que j'aurai dû me taire...

"- S'il vous plait, du calme. Je vérifie de suite ces informations.

\- Encore une personne qui veut être intéressante alors qu'elle ne sait rien. Ce bateau n'est qu'une légende racontée aux enfants. Pendant qu'on y est, un navire qui ramène des personnes de l'au-delà existe. Laissez-moi rire.

\- Juste Jade, peux-tu t'occuper de ce qui te regarde? " C'était bien la première fois que je voyais WeiYi perdre patience avec quelqu'un.

"- S'il vous plait, un peu de calme. Et en effet, votre camarade a jugé bon de me corriger car mes informations étaient bel et bien erronées. Le Black Pearl est bien le navire le plus rapide au monde à ce jour, même si nous avons peu de traces de ce bateau actuellement.

\- Dites plutôt la vérité et que ce n'est qu'une légende.

\- Jade, je pense que nous pouvons nous excuser auprès de Mei pour les remarques qu'elle a reçues." Jade faisait mine de ne pas vraiment écouter. "Sinon, je pourrai dire Mme le proviseur qu'une petite session en cours de bonté serait de mise pour cette classe."

Ni une ni deux, la classe et spécifiquement Jade s'excusèrent. Sincèrement? Pas sûr.

Le cours continua dans une assez bonne ambiance sans le moindre accroc, même si Jade attirait beaucoup l'attention pour gagner de bons points, non sans de petits regards dont j'étais la destinataire. On pouvait sentir comme si elle refusait de se laisser faire et qu'elle est et restera la meilleure élève, du moins pour ce cours.

La cloche sonna la fin de ce cours. Mlle Pan nous conseilla de lire quelques chapitres sur l'histoire des pirates en préparation du prochain cours.

Avec WeiYi, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'allée des casiers.

"- Mais Mei, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

\- La prof a eu tord. Je préférais corriger le tir.

\- Ça je le sais bien mais tu vas t'attirer des ennuis...

\- Comment ça? Mademoiselle Jade a peur d'une enfant de méchant?...

\- On va dire que Jade est très influente et si tu lui mets des bâtons dans les roues, comme là, j'ignore comment ça va se finir.

-Attends. Juste parce qu'elle a peur de ne plus être la première de classe?

\- C'est bien plus compliqué que ça..."

WeiYi finissant sa phrase, je sentis qu'on me poussa un peu trop brusquement à mon goût. J'étais à la limite de tomber à la renverse mais mon amie était bien là pour me rattraper. Je tournais légèrement le regard pour voir qui était l'auteur de cette farce. Bien sûr Jade...

"- Oups… Quelle maladroite je suis désolée.

-T'inquiète pas" lui répondis-je "gentille-ment".

"- Au moins c'est bien, tu reconnais enfin ta maladresse. Il y a du progrès." dit WeiYi à la rouquine pendant qu'elle m'aidait à me relever. Jade la regardait avec un regard noir tandis que son groupe d'amis fit la même chose.

"- Peu importe. Mei, je voulais te dire que j'étais impressionnée par ton intervention en cours, tout à l'heure."

"- Dit la fille qui la discréditait en parlant de légende.

-WeiYi, ce n'est pas vrai. Ne me dis pas que tu savais aussi que le Black Pearl n'était pas une légende... Mais revenons à nos moutons. Je voulais te dire que j'ai été impressionnée. Et je dois bien dire que t'y connais beaucoup en pirates, on dirait. Où est-ce que tu as appris tout cela? J'ignorais que l'on apprenait cela sur l'Ile."

 _"Mei pense à une excuse! Pense à quelque chose vite! "_ Pensais-je.

"- Jade, tu ne vois pas que tu l'embêtes!

\- WeiYi… Ce n'est qu'une toute petite question de rien du tout...

\- Avec mes amis sur l'Ile. Je vis vers la Baie des Pirates donc ils m'ont appris tout cela.

\- Ah d'accord… Tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile. D'ailleurs, je ne venais pas te voir seulement pour cela. C'est au sujet de tes rattrapages de cours. Que penses-tu d'aujourd'hui vers 18h?

\- Je pense que je peux m'arranger.

\- Parfait! Allons-y pour 18h, à la bibliothèque. N'oublie pas ton manuel!

\- Jade, il y a Thomas." dit une amie de Jade.

"- Excusez-moi je dois vous laisser. A tout à l'heure.

\- A tout à l'heure..." lui répondis-je.

Avec WeiYi, nous nous retournions et voyions Jade courir et sauter dans les bras de Thomas.

"- C'est pour ça que je te dis de faire attention.

-De quoi tu parles, WeiYi?

\- De Thomas et maintenant de Jade. Il est du genre à attirer toutes les filles dont les vipères comme Jade. Et elle, elle ne fera pas de cadeaux.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Sur l'Ile, on a vécu pire.

\- Je me doute mais fais attention."

DRIIIINNNNNNGGGG

 _1 message de Mal_

"- On dirait que tu es attendue.

\- Désolée de t'abandonner là.

\- Tu ne m'abandonne pas. On se revoit au dîner, si d'ici là tu as survécu à Jade.

\- Mal est pire, je pense. Bon à tout à l'heure."

. . ˚ ✵ * ˚ ✧ * · ˚ * * ✵ · . · * ˚ ✹. *✦

"- Maman m'a dit "Si un jeune homme ne voit pas ta beauté intérieure, détourne toi de lui" Franchement on croit rêver! Dans quel monde elle vit?" dit la voix légère de Jane.

"- A Auradon" répondit Mal.

"- Mal. Tu la trouves jolie?" Evie montrait une toute nouvelle robe qu'elle venait de créer. Une merveille.

"- Oui, très mignonne... Ça fait ressortir tes yeux…

\- Ouais je sais " dit-elle toute fière.

"- Je n'aurai jamais de petit ami" Jane avait l'air désespérée.

"- Les petits-amis c'est très surfait.

\- Et qu'est ce que tu en sais Mal? Tu n'en as jamais eu." répondit Evie.

"- Parce que je n'en ai pas besoin Evie. Alors qu'une en connait un rayon." Mal me fixait intensément.

"- Euh Mal, que suis-je censée comprendre là?" J'étais à la limite de piquer un fard.

\- Bah tout le monde sait sur l'Ile que la petite orpheline fréquentait un effroyable enfant de pirate.

\- Ah bon? Mei, c'était qui?" demanda Evie.

"- Tout le monde tu disais?

\- Je pouvais avoir une marge d'erreur... mais bon les petits-amis, quelle perte de temps, je n'en veux pas!

\- OH ! Les devoirs de Chad! J'ai oublié! Oh non non non non!" Evie perdit tous ces moyens.

"- Voilà ce qui illustre parfaitement ce que je viens de dire."

Je regardais mon téléphone quand je vis l'heure " _17h55_ ". Mince mon cours de rattrapage avec Jade! Je vais être en retard! Loin de moi l'envie de la voir, mais ces rattrapages sont pris en compte par Mlle Pan.

"- Les filles. Je suis désolée. Je dois y aller.

\- Ne sois pas désolée de partir comme si tu étais Cendrillon. Va donc retrouver le prince charmant" décria Mal.

"- Si le prince charmant n'était pas un semblant de harpie et que ce n'était pas pour mes cours, je lui sauterai dans les bras.

-Allez file!" dit Mal.

. . ˚ ✵ * ˚ ✧ * · ˚ * * ✵ · . · * ˚ ✹. *✦

* * *

 _Nouveau chapitre ! Désolée pour le retard de publication ! Mais rassurez-vous, dites vous que l'aventure ne s'arrête pas là. On est qu'au début de Descendants 1 et il reste un long chemin. Je sais enfin, après de multiples visionnages, ce qu'il se passera lors de Descendants 2 et 3 pour Mei, donc pas de panique :')_

 _En espérant que les nouveaux personnages de Wendy Pan et Jade Darling vous plaisent. Jade va donner du fil à retordre à Mei. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. Et d'ailleurs le frère de Jade sera bientôt dans l'histoire. Mais je n'en dis pas plus!_

 _Encore merci de lire et de soutenir cette fiction._


End file.
